Du Fyrn Skulblaka
by maddy midnight
Summary: ON HIATUS. DO NOT ASK ME TO WRITE MORE. I AM TIERD OF REVIEWS ASKING ME TO CONTINUE. I WONT. THIS STORY IS TERRIBLE. IF YOU WANT TO READ SOMETHING GOOD GO TO SOME OF MY MORE RECENT STORIES. I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS FLUFFY, OUT OF CHARACTER, PEICE OF S****
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -i do not own the inheritance trilogy**

**A/N; hi, this is my first fic. i hope you enjoy**

**Du Fyrn Skulblaka**

**Prologue **

Eragon and Roran sat on Saphira as they headed towards Helgrind to save Katrina. She had been taken by the Ra-zac and had been imprisoned by them for the past few weeks. The dragon rider and his cousin had been traveling on Saphira for the past few days.

During their travels Eragon had not said a word but stared off into the distance when they flew or stopped for camp. Saphira was beginning to worry for her young rider he had barely talked since he fought Murtagh in the war. He did not show it but she could tell that Roran was worried to. At first neither of them had worried about him, but when Arya had walked into the room and he didn't blush she knew something was seriously wrong. Both Roran and Saphira had tried to make conversation with Eragon but had only gotten answers like 'yeah' or 'fine', and when they asked him if he was ok he would either say 'fine' or snap and start yelling at them.

It had been 2 weeks since the war and Eragon had found out about his identity. He hadn't been the same since he found out that Morzan was his dad and Murtagh was his brother. It hurt him so much when Murtagh chosen to serve Galbatorix as a rider, but when he found out he was family it made it that much worse. And then on top of all this he had taken Zor-roc.

**Flash back**

"Perhaps but before I leave,' Murtagh pried Zor-roc from Eragons hand and unbuckled Zor-rocs red sheath from his belt.

"If I have become my father then I deserve my fathers' blade. Besides its mine by birth right. It goes to Morzans oldest son not his youngest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Murtagh flew off into the distance Eragon looked over to the battle field. The war was over.

A thought came over him.

_They had won but he had lost. _

**End Flash Back**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hi its me again. Sorry I took so long to update I've been really busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciated it. Well heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it **

**Ch.2 Chapter 1**

As Saphira flew she worried about her young rider. He hadn't been the Eragon she was used to. He just sat around for hours staring into the distance completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

Saphira had a assumed it was a short term thing but it just got worse. He barely gave a smile when he got his new sward. It was the most beautiful sward he had ever seen, it matched Saphira's sapphire blue scales perfectly but he did not give it a proper smile. But to show his approval he named it Yawë.

Eragon no longer smiled. No longer laughed. In fact he barely talked anymore. Eragon was no longer the happy, energetic Eragon Saphira was used to. He was now dull and far off.

"_Are you feeling alright little one."_ Saphira asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"_Yes"_ Eragon said absent mindedly. But before Saphira could say anything else he had blocked his dragon from his mind.

Saphira was not even sure if he had heard the question but let it go. She new he would not give her a proper answer until he was ready. Plus if she repeated herself the answer would be the same.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon barely heard Saphira he was too busy thinking about what had happened between him and Murtagh. He was one of his best friends and as Eragon had found out he was also his brother but he had betrayed him. After all they had been through. He had even helped the Varden in the fight against the Urgals, but still he had sided with Galbatorix.

Eragon still had hopes that if he killed Galbatorix maybe, just maybe Murtagh might choose to turn back. Eragon new it was pointless to hope but he still did. It made him feel a little better. Maybe he was forced to swear himself to Galbatorix in the ancient language maybe he did not follow Galbatorixs' wishes by will. Eragon could only hope.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roran was feeling so nervous about going into Helgrind. He had seen what the Ra'zac were capable of. He hadn't seen Eragon fight but he new they had the advantage over the two Ra'zac. Eragon was no longer the young boy he had grown up with, he was a rider. He had the power of an elf. He could kill without hesitation and it made Roran nervous.

'_I hope she's OK'_ thought Roran. It had been two weeks since Eragon had scryed for her. The image of her curled up in a corner kept playing through his mind. She had been so scared and helpless. He wouldn't be able to live if they had killed his fiancé or worse eaten her. It was all his fault she was there. What if …

Roran's thought were disrupted by Saphira popping into his head.

"_Roran"_

"WHAT!"

"_Shhh, I'm talking to you telepathically. I know Eragon usually plays messenger but he is not talking much at the current point in time now is he." _

"_OK sorry, what do you want?" _Ha, 'sorry' thought Roran how would you feel if someone popped into your head unexpectedly.

"_I need you to try to talk to Eragon. Every time I try to he just blocks me out."_

"_OK I'll try but he has been pretty much ignoring me since after the first few days after the battle. We said we were brothers by all but blood, but he refuses to talk to me. Instead he thinks about his real brother."_

"_Remember Roran it hurts him. Blood is thicker than water. _

"Eragon are you ready to take on the Ra'zac."

"Yes" said Eragon laying a hand on Yawë. That sward now meant everything to him. He never took it off. Almost afraid if he did it would disappear.

"Are you ok _brother_ you've seemed a bit far off lately" Roran said emphasizing the word brother.

"I'm fine!" Eragon yelled "why does everyone keep asking. Just because I've had a bit of a hard time recently doesn't mean that in-"

"_Where here"_ Saphira said to everyone.

Roran and Eragon looked ahead of them at the massive building. Saphira landed on a ledge and Roran and Eragon jumped off her back silently. Eragon quietly drew Yawë from its Sapphire blue sheath. Roran watched then silently drew his trusty hammer.

"Follow me" Eragon whispered taking charge.

"_Saphira warn us if the Ra'zac come. You will not be able to fi-"_

Eragon was interrupted by both the Ra'zac landing right behind them. Eragon swung around and charged faster than anyone thought possible taking on both the Ra'zac single hand, while Saphira began tearing at the mounts. Roran watched as Saphira killed one of the mounts. Being almost double the size Saphira killed the second mount and hovered watching Eragon. Roran turned his gazed to Eragon and watched him fight. He had never seen Eragon or an elf fight and was shocked by the speed of his blade.

Eragon paired every hit with ease as both Ra'zac attacked him at once. To Roran it looked as though Eragon was at his best but Saphira knew he was capable of much more. Minutes later Eragon was still holding off the Ra'zac with ease.

'_Playtimes over'_ thought Eragon and with inhuman speed he stabbed one of the Ra'zac turned and stabbed the other watching them both fall to the ground. Eragon stared at the dead Ra'zac and white hot anger welled up inside of him. He began repeatedly stabbing one of the Ra'zac as tears formed in his eyes.

He took out all his anger on the closer Ra'zac "You stupid bustards. This is for Garrow," he yelled no longer being able to hold back tears began falling freely down his face as he cut off the Ra'zacs head "And this is for Brom" and he cut the Ra'zac (or at least what was left of it) in half. He continued to stab the Ra'zac taking out all the anger that he had had bottled up over the past 2 weeks. He stood over the bloody bodies of the Ra'zac. Eragon wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and walked to Saphira.

He stood facing her for a few seconds before hugging her and crying freely into her neck. She covered him protectively with one wing allowing him to calm down.

"_Calm down little one it is all OK"_

"_But I have been horrible to everyone including you, Roran. People have only tried to help me and I have just pushed them away."_

"_We will talk about this later but for now we need to save Katrina" _

"_OK"_

When Eragon regained control over his emotions he cleaned his face with magic and walked up to a still shocked Roran.

Roran was still going over it in his mind. He had never in all his life seen Eragon so angry. And his speed and strength as he had fought the Ra'zac. He had never seen anyone fight like that. Roran came back to his senses when Eragon walked up and stood in front of him. Eragon was splattered with the blood of the Ra'zac.

"Come Roran, it is time to go get Katrina."

Roran followed behind his cousin still shocked. He was definitely not the same boy he grew up with. Eragon had been through many hardships since he left Carvahall –he had fought in 2 wars and traveled and hidden- but he had never thought him capable of this. There had been no mercy in his eyes as he killed the Ra'zac just anger and pain. He had been playing with them they had never stood a chance.

Roran turned his attention back to the task at hand. _'How were they supposed to find her anyway?'_

"Eragon how are we going to find her. This place is a giant maze it could take us days to find her."

"I think it's her I am sensing. There are not many people here right now. But I'm pretty sure she is right down the end of this corridor."

"OK, I'll trust you with this; you seem to know what you are doing."

After that they walked in silence one empty cell after another. In the end cell there was a ragged looking girl curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Katrina, darling are you OK?" Roran said unable to hide the worry from his voice.

Katrina turned her head slightly. "Roran, is that you?"

"Yes of course it is me. Are you OK?"

"What do you think" she said with a slight laugh.

Eragon stepped forward and put his hand over the lock. "Ethgri" he whispered and the lock clicked open. Katrina stared at the door dumbstruck.

"What is going on?" she yelled. "Was that magic"

"Yes it was magic" stated Eragon.

Katrina slowly got to her feet and walked over to the now open door. And looked Eragon in the eye.

"Eragon. It s you isn't it."

"Well done" said Eragon clapping his hands "you worked it out faster than most people."

"What happed? You've changed. You look different."

"I'll explain on the trip back." said Eragon with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Katrina waved it off and looked at Roran. He looked almost the same except more warn by travel. She walked to Roran and threw her arms around his neck. Katrina began to sob uncontrollably.

"It was so horrible. They whipped _sob_ me and kept on asking me questions about you and Eragon. When I _sob _told them I didn't Know they _sob _said I was lying and whipped me again. And they didn't let it heal. They just kept on whipping my back over the _sob _cuts that were already there."

"Let me see your back so I can treat your wounds." Eragon said gently.

"OK"

Eragon and Roran turned around while Katrina took off her top and held it firmly to her chest.

"You can turn around now"

Eragon and Roran walked over and examined her back. Some of the cuts were closed but some were still oozing with blood.

"These are not too bad I will be able to heal them without Saphiras' help."

"Who is Saphira?"

"I will explain on the trip."

Eragon put his hand over her back and said "waisi heill" all of the cuts healed as Eragon ran his hand over them. It was finished a lot faster than when he had healed Arya because he was so much stronger.

"Better" Eragon said as Katrina put her top back on.

"Yes, Thank you" Katrina took Rorans hand and the 3 began to walk through the corridors.

"_what do you recon will happen when she sees Saphira"_ Eragon asked Roran. Roran turned his head to Eragon but his lips weren't moving. _" I'm talking to you telepathically just think what you want to say and direct it at me."_

"_OK, I'm doing it new things just keep on happening around you. Your abilities just keep on surprising me"_

"_All came with being a dragon rider but they were all strengthened by the blood oath ceremony. The ceremony took away my scar and made me as powerful as an elf. Elven blood runs through my veins."_

"_Amazing"_

"_Anyway what do you think will happen when she sees Saphira?"_

"_I think she will scream and run. You"_

"_Same. Well we'll find out very soon."_

"_Yeah"_

The two finished there conversation and came back to reality.

"How do you feel? Did they feed you enough?"

"I'm fine. But yes some food would bee nice."

"When we get to the entrance. There is some packed on Saphira…" Eragon shot Roran a death glare

"Who's Saphira?"

"She's Eragons-" Eragon glared at Roran again

"All will be explained on the trip back."

"OK. Wait a sec what about the Ra-" she jumped back and screamed when she saw the bodies of the two Ra'zac. "How did you kill them? I watched them when they came to Carvahall they moved so quickly. How was it possible."

I didn't do anything. He" Roran said pointing at Eragon. "killed them single handed"

Katrina stared at Eragon as if he had three eyes. Where had he learned to fight? Why could he do magic. "I'm hot going anywhere until you tell me exactly what is going on."

"Oh well. Shall I call Saphira? She will make things a lot easier to explain." Asked Eragon

"OK. Katrina what you see may shock you a bit."

"_You can come out now."_

"_Thank you it is annoying just hovering here"_

Suddenly a giant sapphire blue dragon emerged and landed in front of them.

**Well that is it for now. I will try to update every 2 weeks. RR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I updated just as I said I would. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed it helped me lots. Read on and enjoy.**

_**Last chapter**_

"_OK. Wait a sec what about the Ra-" she jumped back and screamed when she saw the bodies of the two Ra'zac. "How did you kill them? I watched them when they came to Carvahall they moved so quickly. How was it possible?"_

_I didn't do anything. He" Roran said pointing at Eragon. "killed them single handed"_

_Katrina stared at Eragon as if he had three eyes. Where had he learned to fight? Why could he do magic. "I'm hot going anywhere until you tell me exactly what is going on."_

"_Oh well. Shall I call Saphira? She will make things a lot easier to explain." Asked Eragon_

"_OK. Katrina what you see may shock you a bit."_

"_You can come out now."_

"_Thank you it is annoying just hovering here"_

_Suddenly a giant sapphire blue dragon emerged and landed in front of them_.

**Ch.3 Chapter 2**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Katrina screamed the minute she saw Saphira and turned to run back into the prison only to run into the tall figure of Roran. He did not seem at all distressed.

"But … what … huh" Katrina began to babble.

"Shh calm down" Roran cooed "Its ok. This is Saphira"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! THERE IS A DRAGON AND YOU ARE NOT RUNNING. WHAT DID I MISS?" Katrina yelled now red in the face.

Saphira chuckled and Eragon began rolling around on the floor because he was laughing so hard.

"This is my – he he – dragon" Eragon managed to say before he burst out laughing again. The look on Katrina's face was priceless. Eragon tried to stop laughing again but failed miserably and continued rolling around.

Katrina walked up beside him and was about top kick him in the side when he jumped to his feet and dodged the attack with inhuman speed.

"How did you. Oh my." Katrina fainted it was all too much for her to bear. Plus lack of food probably didn't help. Eragon caught her almost as soon as she started to fall and lowered her to the ground.

"_That was funny." _Saphira giggled

"_I know. I'd better get some food and water for when she wakes up"_

"_Good idea. Remember little one this is going to take a lot of explaining."_

"_I know"_

Eragon went to the packs attached to Saphira's saddle and got some food for Katrina, Roran and himself. He took the food over to where Roran sat leaning over a limp Katrina.

"I got some food" Eragon said handing some stew over to Roran with a chunk of bread.

"Thanks Katrina is not the only on who is hungry."

"Tell me about it." Stated Eragon as he tore at a piece of bread. "Do you think we should put her on Saphira and head back? It's a few days to get back to Surda."

"No. it would terrify her to wake up flying on a dragon. She has enough questions already without 'why did you take me without explaining what the hell is going on'."

"Good point. She might start screaming and fall off."

"Hey Eragon she's moving"

"Good the sooner she wakes up the sooner we can leave. When we get back I will probably have to go strait to Farthen Dǔr with Arya"

"I'll go see if she in awake. She might get a bit of a fright."

"A bit. That's the understatement of the year"

"Whatever" said Roran getting up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katrina woke expecting to be alone in her cell but instead she saw two people sitting near her eating. One of them said something she couldn't hear properly _'I guess my senses are a bit foggy' _and the other got up and walked over to her. It was Roran. And then in a flash everything came back to her. Roran coming, Eragon looking different and being able to do magic and the dragon. Katrina's face paled as she sat up. She looked around for the dragon and froze. Eragon was sitting there leaning against the dragon as if it was perfectly normal. And Roran didn't seem to care either.

"Are you ok" Roran asked laying a hand on her shoulder?

"I'm a bit hungry. But first" she said in a sickly sweet voice, "will somebody please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Eragon stood up, "I guess I'll go first because Saphira might be a bit of a shock."

"A bit of a shock."

Eragon continued as if she hadn't spoken "I will tell you everything that has happened since I left Carvahall and why I left in the first place."

"Good finally some answers" she murmured.

Eragon began his story when he found Saphira's egg. He told her of how Garrow died letting one stray tear fall down his cheek. He told of his travels to the Beors including finding Arya and Brom being a rider and Katrina gasped, she never would have guessed old Brom the story teller a rider. He told of Brom's death and how he had died saving his life. As he did so his eyes watered and a lump appeared in his throat. He trembled as he told of Murtagh and how he had saved his life. How he had concealed his heritage until he had reached the Varden. Katrina was shocked to find out he was the son of Morzan. He told of his stay with the Varden. The tragic tale of the war against the Varden and how he killed the shade but had played dearly. Yet again Katrina gasped as she heard of the scar that had almost claimed his life. He let a tear roll down his cheek as Murtagh and the twins 'capture' came into the story. He told of Ajihads death and Nasuada becoming his liege lord. He told of his trip to Ellesmera and his training (leaving out Oromis, Glaedr and the bits with Arya. He described how the Blood Oath Ceremony had given him the power of there more accomplished elves and taken away every scar on his body including the one that he had gotten from the Shade and had caused him so much pain. He told of the great battle against the Empire. His fight against the mysterious rider. A rider with powers beyond the elves. He shivered and began to cry when he told that the mysterious rider was Murtagh. His friend. He told how he was his brother and how he had taken Zor'roc. He also told of Roran bravery and how he had killed the twins and stopped them from causing too much damage. He ended the story with them getting to Helgrind killing the Ra'zac and finding her.

"Wow" Katrina searched his eyes as if trying to work out if it was the truth. She new it was. It explained everything. But when he talked of Arya she noticed something else.

After a few second Katrina found her voice. "You like her don't you"

"Who" he said trying to act surprised. He new where this was heading.

"Don't play dumb it is obvious you like Arya."

"I do not" Eragon said defensively he shouldn't have let his emotions slip.

"I new it. You do."

"I do not!"

"Sure you don't"

Eragon glared at Katrina.

"Now Eragon you are not allowed to kill my fiancée" Roran said trying not to laugh. He had thought Eragon liked Arya but he had not been sure.

Eragon glared at the two the finally said. "Roran, it is your turn to tell your half of the story from when she was taken."

"Roran told of his travels to Surda. He explained how he had convinced almost all of Carvahall to come with him on his travels through the Spine. How they had stolen the Dragon wing. He told of meeting Joed in Tierm and finding out about Eragon being a rider. He told how Joed had helped him steal the ship. His trip down the Jiet River and seeing Eragon for the first time since he had left Carvahall. How he had been atop his dragon both had been stained with blood from the raging war. He had seen how strong he was he knew this was a new Eragon. He was a man no longer the boy he had grown up with. He told of how he had snuck up behind the twins and killed them. And ended is story with asking Eragon for help to rescue her.

"It is amazing. You have been through more than I have possibly imagined. What you have been through in such a little amount of time."

"Now that we hade told our stories tell us what has happened to you while you have been in this place." Asked Roran. "And what happed to Sloan"

Katrina began to sob. "The Ra'zac told me he had betrayed all of Carvahall and then … when I couldn't give then the answers they wanted the killed him in front of me telling me not to keep secrets. Then they tortured me, but when I didn't tell me anything they gave up and kept me as bait. But it didn't help because you 2 slaughtered them."

Katrina broke down and sobbed into Roran's arms.

"_it is ok. Do not worry"_

Katrina's head shot up. "Who said that?"

"_That would be me"_

"You can talk." Katrina's eyes widened.

"_Yes I can I talk telepathically. What, did you think I was just some dumb animal?"_

Katrina blushed and Eragon who had been listening to the conversation giggled.

Katrina regained her composure and brushed off her tunic "Can I have some food? They only fed me every 3 days"

"Yes you can. Only every three days. How did you cope?"

"I don't know. I guess I just did."

Roran brought her some food and they sat down talking about old times. For the moment they were safe and could just sit. They didn't know when they would get that opportunity again.

**A/N: sorry it is so short. But I promise I will try to make the next one longer. Anyway I hope you like it. I know it was a bit dull but I promise the next one will be better. Please review and I will have the next chapter up in about 2 weeks. Until then Bye Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi I updated just like I said I would. Aren't you proud of me, well anyway read and review.**

**Ch.4 Chapter 3**

"I can't believe it Eragon. When you left you were just a boy. A young hunter and Garrow's son. But now you're a rider. You are as strong as the best of the elves and the Varden's only hope for successes. I haven't seen many a sword fight but it would be a wonder to see you fight an elf. And Roran, travels have changed you. What you did. You convinced all of Carvahall to leave. You saved our towns people. What I have been through is nothing compared to the hardships you have faced."

"I know I think we have all changed a lot in the past few years. You two engaged and everything."

"Tell me Eragon. Are there any special girls in your life?" Katrina asked. Eragon had a feeling she new the answer.

"Yes Eragon. Tell us but I have a good idea who you might fancy."

"Um… err... what are you talking about? I don't like anyone." 'W_ho likes me back.'_ He thought regaining composure.

"Sure?" She said with a sly glint in her eyes.

"Yes, why would you think I liked someone?" Eragon said keeping all emotion from his face.

"When you were telling me about your story" '_here_ _it comes' _"Something passed across your face when you told of a certain elf"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just stop denying it and admit you like Arya"

"I don't" He sad keeping all emotion from his face. Thank the gods Oromis had taught him how to properly conceal his emotions.

They gave him a look which clearly meant they didn't believe him and started talking together about something completely unrelated. Eragon rolled his eyes and began a conversation with Saphira.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hold on Saphira is going to land'

"OK" Roran grabbed the spike in front of him and held it tight. I followed suit and quickly grabbed the spike in front of me. Roran was holding on so tight his knuckles were white this doesn't look good. I can tell this will be a memorable experience.

Saphira suddenly pulled into a vertical dive. I screamed and looked at the two in front of me. Roran looked scared but not too bad and Eragon was definitely a true dragon rider he was no longer concealing his emotions, his face had broken into a large grin.

They landed with a loud thump. I watched as Eragon jumped from Saphira's saddle and landed soundlessly on the ground. '_That is a 20 foot drop. How does he do that'_

"How do I get down?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon looked up and then spoke with Saphira.

"_Can you lie down so they can walk down your leg or should I have a little fun and lift them down with magic?"_

"_I like the second"_

"_OK. But they are not going to be happy when I do"_

Eragon whispered some words under his breath and raised his hand showing his glowing gedwëy ignasia. Katrina and Roran both screamed as Eragon lifted them off Saphira and hovered them to the ground.

The couple was scowling when they landed while Eragon failed at trying to conceal his laughter.

Roran went to punch him but Eragon grabbed Roran's fist before it hit his face without so much a sideways glance. But it had the desired effect. Eragon stopped laughing and began to set up camp.

"Cousin I think you should know that it is pointless to try and punch me. I am faster than I was when I ran from Carvahall."

They continued to set up in silence.

They sat around the fire eating their dinner.

"Why don't you eat meat? You did before you left."

"I was taught against it in my training." It was the easiest answer he could give it would be to hard to explain it properly.

"OK". Not inquiring any further she put down her plate and lay her head on Roran's shoulder. They sat for a while discussing what they would do when they got back to when they got back to Surda before rolling out their bedrolls and going to sleep.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I screamed as a searing pain around my neck woke me. I tore open my shirt and looked at the white hot pendent around my neck. I'm being scryed.

I looked quickly around me Roran and Katrina were awake and looking at me worriedly. Saphira ran over and stood at my side.

"_Is it the necklace?"_

"_Yes, someone is trying to scry me"_

"_Who do you think it is?"_

One word came to my mind and it brought round a fresh layer of despair.

The pain subsided after a few minutes. With Saphira's help I got through it but I ached all over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's stopped" he panted.

Katrina and Roran exchanged worried glances.

"_You scared me little one"_

"What was that?" Roran asked.

Eragon ignored them and stared blankly into the distance. _'Why did he do it?'_ the question kept on repeating its self over and over again in his mind.

It was clear to Saphira that he was not going to answer so she explained it to both Roran and Katrina for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why had it affected him like this? Last night he was fine. He had gotten better but now just this small thing had started it up. I could tell all happiness had left his eyes and all that was left was hate, pain and sorrow. But why? A second later it clicked 'Murtagh'.

Who else would it have been? He had worked it out strait away. That is why he had ignored them. He was thinking. Worrying. The Empire was looking for them again. This was not a good sign. Oh well time to try and cheer up the depressed rider again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Eragon are you OK."_ It is stupid why do people ask that when you are clearly not.

I don't want to talk now I need to think. I blocked out my dragon before she could ask any moor questions. I looked her in the eye and saw worry, but right now I don't care. I have my own problems.

My mind as usual drifted to my sorry excuse for a brother. The thing he'd done and said. His face filled my thoughts the evil glint in his eye when he told me about my heritage. The cruel smile as he took Zor'roc.

The events played over and over in my mind and I realized the cruel truth. He was beyond saving. He may have been taken by force but now, he loved it the power, and he enjoyed being Galbatorixes slave. He had enjoyed himself hurting Eragon, killing Hrothgar, there was no remorse as he killed the ones he had once called allies. The look in his eyes it was joy, he would never go back to the Varden even if the choice was handed to him on a platter. It sickened him to think it but if it came to that again there was no going back, it was kill or be killed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon fell asleep with the grim thoughts playing at his mind. As he did Saphira put a protective wing over him. She would never let anything happen to her young grieving Rider.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the morning Roran and Katrina woke up to see Eragon on the edge of the camp staring into the distance and Saphira looking at him worriedly. It dawned on Roran what had happened. '_Not again'_ he thought. '_Oh well we will try to cheer him up when we get back to Surda'_

The couple ate the night before meat while watching Eragon. Roran wondered one thing. _'What had triggered this?'_

They all climbed onto Saphira and held on as she soared up into the clouds.

Through the rest of the journey Roran and Katrina talked a bit, but Eragon just stared into the distance.

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all of my reviewers I couldn't have done it without you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update my sister has had a load of homework and I rarely get to use the computer. Any way here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

**Ch. 5 Chapter 4**

When they arrived in Surda they were greeted by Horst and Elaine. When they got down from Saphira's saddle they noticed two things 1) Elaine was thinner than when they had left, 2) She was carrying a tiny bundle in her arms. Eragon and Roran stood back as Elaine put the bundle into he husbands arms and ran to Katrina engulfing her in a hug.

"Oh you are ok. Thank the gods." Katrina returned the hug.

"I have missed you too Elaine"

"I have been so worried I thought you were gone."

The two friends broke apart and walked over to the baby held in Horsts arms. They were closely followed by Roran but Eragon stayed back and watched from a distance. While everyone crooned over the newborn Eragon had other thoughts running through his head.

'_This is why I have to defeat the Empire. Children and babies should not have to grow up like this. They should not live there childhood with a war raging on around them.'_

Eragon turned and left silently. Saphira was the only one that saw him leave as he soundlessly walked across the plains.

Eragon went and sat in one of the high branches of the tree near the sparring field. When they came he would have to kill his brother. He would do it for the good of the future. He would do it so children would not have to grow up in war.

Eragon only felt anger now. He would do anything in his power to take down the empire. It was their only hope.

Seeing Elaine's daughter had given him new hope. Something to fight for. He would finish his training, and when the next battle came to pass he would go in prepared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Arya"_

"_Saphira, is that you."_

"_Yes"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm worried about Eragon"_

"_What is it is he ok" _she asked hurriedly getting up. '_Please let him not be hurt.'_

"_He is fine… physically"_ Arya relaxed and sat back down.

"_Well before we left I'm sure you noticed he wasn't quiet himself"_

"_Of course. He was far off. I remember he was always in that tree staring into the distance."_

"_Well, after he killed the Ra'zac it stopped. He was fine back to his usual self but now…"_

"_It has started again hasn't it? Do you have any idea why?" _

"_I have my suspicions. While we were heading back someone tried to scry him."_

"_Why would that..." _then it clicked _"Murtagh."_

"_Yes. He knows what he has to do and it hurts him more than anything."_

"_What can I do if you or Roran can't help him, what can I do?"_

"_I don't know. Try to cheer him up, try to talk to him. Even if you can get a single word out of him that is better than me or Roran."_

"_I can try."_ Arya walked away, she had a feeling about where he would be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon climbed down from the tree and sat on one of the roots where he had a clear view of the sparring field.

He watched everyone he had grown up with training for war. He could make out horst, Roran, Albert, Baldor, Bridget and many other familiar faces. He saw Elaine watching her husband from the sides. Everyone had changed. When the next battle came the whole of Carvahall will be apart of it.

He new he should go down and practice but he couldn't. He still felt awful. He was the reason the whole of Carvahall had to leave their homes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_I knew it' _Arya watched Eragon climb down from the tree and settle on one of the roots. She slowly began to walk over.

'_He hasn't noticed anything. He is to busy staring at people training. This will be fun.'_

She continued to creep closer to where Eragon sat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon sensed Arya's familiar presence coming up behind him. He decided to play dumb because this wasn't the first time she had tried to sneak up on him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_This will be easier than I thought_._ He is too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.'_

Silently Arya unsheathed her sward and held it up in front of her. She was about 6 feet away but when she got close enough she was going to frighten him by putting her sward to the back of his neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do. Before the Blood-Oath Ceremony she had done this a lot and said to be more aware of what was going on around him.

Clearly she had forgotten the Blood-Oath Ceremony had enhanced his senses. Boy was she in for a surprise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arya was about 3 feet behind him and began to slowly raise her sword.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was right behind him _'NOW' _something screamed inside him.

With impossible speed and grace Eragon flipped over her head at the same time as unsheathing Yawë and put it to her throat just as she had turned around.

"Dead" he said. He was surprised he had caught her off guard. He had expected her to pair the blow. He stared at her oblivious to the crowd that had formed very few had seen Eragon or aria fight. They new it would be amazing to watch so none were going to miss it.

Eragon realised he had not fought Arya since the change. Everyone was waiting for them to fight. They wanted to see the elvan princess against the first rider of the new generation.

"Shall we?" Arya asked as he lowered his sword. "At least now you will last longer than a few minutes but can you beat me."

"Let's fid out."

The pair blocked their swords and began circling each other.

"Ready"

"As ready as I will ever be"

Eragon sprung forward and aimed his sward at her left side which she blocked with ease. Then with speed she came up aiming at his shoulder which he blocked with equal speed and strength. Eragon went at her left again except this time he changed at the last moment aiming for her right shoulder which she barely blocked.

The two fighters went all out neither gaining the upper hand.

The crowd stared goggle eyed at the fight going on in front of them. None of them had ever seen anything like it. They could barely see the swords at the speed they slashed through the air. Each block let off a spray of sparks.

Those who had had Eragon running around the town for the past 16 years were more amazed than anyone. This innocent boy had changed. He was a man, a worrier. They new being a rider changed things but they never expected him to change this much. They had only heard stories about the elves power, but if he could match one then they definitely had a fighting chance against Galbatorix.

Eragon saw as she fought her left was less protected. As they fought he searched for an opening.

Arya swang at his shoulder which he blocked then with lightning speed he hit her left shoulder. She faltered for a split second and that was his opening he flipped over her and brought his sword up. Arya realised what he was doing and managed to bring her own sword up in time to pair the ferocious blow aimed at her shoulder.

They continued fighting for a couple of hours neither faltering nor backing down. Neither managing to get the upper hand again.

Eragon found a pattern in her fighting and an idea came to him. He wasn't positive it would work but he wouldn't lose anything trying.

Getting bored Arya lunged at him and Eragon saw his chance. At the last moment he flipped into the air. He landed behind her. She realised what had happened but was too late. She turned around but before she could block him he had Yawë up under her chin.

"Dead" Eragon whispered. It was so low she could barely hear him. It was still sinking in. He had one. He had beat Arya. But it was a close battle. He was no stronger than her; it had been her misjudgement that had cost her the battle. The only person who had ever matched him this closely had been Murtagh. The name no longer hurt or brought pain, now it was just anger like a million fires burning within him. The pain was still there it always would be but now he new what was to be done and now he had accepted it.

He may have beaten her but it would take more to beat Murtagh or Galbatorix. Arya was skilled but she wasn't the best. Murtagh could have beaten her as easily as he had beaten him. To beat him he would need to complete his training and have the luck of the elves with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moment Yawë had come to her neck the crowd that had gathered erupted in cheers. They had herd rumours of Arya's skill in the past, and current ones of Eragon. But now that they had seen them in action they would never forget. It was the most amazing fight they had ever seen.

Now that they had seen him fight for themselves they new Eragon had a fighting chance against Galbatorix. If he could beat Arya an Elvin worrier then he had a chance. He was there only hope. The Varden's lives rested on his and Saphira's shoulders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At first she was too shocked to process it. He had won. She new he had changed but now she accepted it. The weak little –actually not little but who cares – Eragon she new and loved was gone. In his place was a strong and handsome man – 'no bad Arya' (she mentally slaps herself).

She moved her eyes from the sword and looked into his hansom face – 'hey where did that come from. I am not allowed to think these things'- and angled features. There eyes locked and she found herself locked in those swirling brown pools. The eyes of a true rider.

In his eyes she saw pain. Along with that wisdom, wisdom far beyond his years. There was loss and anger, betrayal. It hurt her to see it. When she had first seen him there had been happiness there. He had been so naïve. There had still been pain and loss but not like this. It has all changed the happiness in him has been suppressed, until he was ready to let it out again.

But behind all that. And his emotionless mask there was hope for the future and …love, yes love for those he cared about. Love for his friends, family and … her. A tingle went down her spine. He loved her. Her expression stayed the same stony mask but inside she was leaping for joy and a certain someone could see it in her eyes.

She realised they were staring at each other and turned away to hide the blush creeping onto her face. But he had seen because for a second he smiled. But only a second.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon looked down at the girl in front of him. She was a bit shorter than him and looked a bit fragile. But if you judged her by her looks woe betide. He looked at her face trying to work out what she was feeling. But her angelic face – 'bad Eragon, she doesn't think of you that way' – betrayed no emotion.

He caught her gaze and their eyes locked. He looked deep into her beautiful emerald eyes. He got lost in those swirls of green finding the emotions she kept hidden from her face. He saw the pain of her past but very little there was happiness and care.

Suddenly everything left and all that was left was pure joy, it was radiating off her like intense heat. Her eyes were dancing. Then he saw a blush creep onto her face. He smiled quickly but hid it before anyone could notice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon brought down his sward. "Good fight" Eragon said absent mindedly. '_Why had she blushed? This was the first time he had seen her blush. And why had she suddenly been so happy.'_

"Good fight" she said as absentmindedly as he did. The same thought were wondering through her head. Why had she been so happy? She didn't like him,-did she- no she didn't she was way too old for him. And her mum would kill her if she admitted her feelings-what feeling. She didn't have any feelings for him-. Plus he was probably over her; she had been so harsh when she had rejected him. She had cried after but she new it was for the best.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The crowd had no idea about what had happened between the two. They were too busy cheering on their young rider to notice the two were now extremely interested in there feet.

"Goodbye Eragon" Arya said absent mindedly before turning and walking to her tent

**A/N: well that is it. I hope you liked it review and tell me what you thought. Even if you didn't like it please say so. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry I took so long to update I have been really busy and I had no time. I will try to update sooner next time but I can't make any promises. **

**Ch. 6 Chapter 5**

Why had she been so happy? He wondered as he sheathed Yawë. He had never seen her so happy. Had she blushed or did he just imagine it? He turned his head to look at her retreating figure before turning and walking to Saphira who along with many others had watched the whole fight.

Eragon reached her side and put his hand on the warm scales of her stomach.

"_Want to go for a fly?"_

"_I have been waiting for you to ask little one."_

Eragon jumped onto her back not bothering to go and get the saddle, he could heal himself at the end.

The two were one as they flew through the clouds doing complex loops and flips enjoying each others company. As they flew they practiced the complex stunts that they had been taught by Oromis and Glaedr. It had been a while since the two had flown together for there own enjoyment. It was the first time since before the battle of the burning plains.

The two sped through the sky unaware of the crowd watching them from below.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon felt a force try to enter his mind and immediately through up his barrier before attacking his offender.

"_Stop Eragon it's me"_

"_Oh… sorry"_

"_It's ok you are always meant to be on your guard. I could have been anyone. And well done your attack was really strong. It hurt."_

"_So what is it?"_

"_Just fly down and meet me at Nasuada's Study. I just got a message from her. She will tell us when we get there."_

"_Good. Do you have any idea what it might be?"_

"_No"_

"_OK"_

"_Be quick"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

"_Whatever. Bye"_

"_Bye"_

"_Saphira I know you could hear the conversation so let's land."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arya sat on her bed allowing her mind to wonder until she was interrupted by one of Nasuada's messengers coming to the door.

"Lady Nasuada has requested to see you and Eragon shade slayer at her study immediately."

"I'll go in a minute. Do you need me to inform Eragon or have you already dealt with it."

"It would be a pleasure if you could inform him."

Arya watched the messenger leave before informing Eragon. When she was done she left her room and headed to Nasuada's study with a small headache.

Arya stopped in front of Nasuada's study door which was guarded be 4 kull.

"Who are you?" grunted one of the kull.

"I am Arya"

"What is your business here?"

"I have been requested to come here by lady Nasuada."

One of the kull went in to Nasuada's study for a minute before emerging again.

"You may enter."

Arya gladly entered the room and the guards took their positions once more.

"Why is it you wanted me."

"I will tell you when Eragon arrives."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon and Saphira landed immediately after Arya called.

"_I'll tell you everything when I get out ok."_

"_Ok little one. Let's hope it is good news."_

When Eragon arrived at Nasuada's study he was stopped by the 4 kull guarding the door.

"I am Eragon Shur'tugal. Lady Nasuada has requested my presence." Eragon said confidently then displayed his gedwëy ignasia to prove he was not lying.

"You may enter."

Eragon thanked them before entering Nasuada's study.

Eragon and Arya exchanged a quick glance. Eragon could see no emotion in her eye. No recognition of what had happened earlier. The two turned to face Nasuada who had just begun to speak.

"Good, now that you are here Eragon"

"Finally" muttered Arya who was not known for her patience. Eragon shot her a glare but his lips twitched in a half smile. Nasuada ignoring them continued.

"I have talked with the council and they have agreed to let you go back to Ellesmera to complete your training."

"That's great." Eragon said the joy clear in his voice. He had enjoyed being around the elves. And the city was beautiful.

"_Saphira"_

"_What is it? Is it important?"_

"_Yes, we are going back to Ellesmera."_

"_When?"_

"_I don't know. Just join with my mind and you can find out for yourself."_

"_OK" _Saphira was relieved he was definitely back to his old self. Was it just the fight or was it something more. She unlike everyone else had noticed the exchange between the two at the end of the fight. What had it meant? Was their something going on that she didn't know about? Saphira put it aside and joined minds with Eragon.

Eragon felt Saphira's presence in his mind so he turned his attention to Arya to see how she was taking the news. If the Arya was smiling brightly and their eyes locked for the second time the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was wonderful she was going back to Ellesmera. She was going home again. She loved her city and would be more than pleased to see it again. She looked over at Eragon. He had a blank expression on his face. It was clear he was having a conversation with Saphira.

He turned to her. Though his perfect features betrayed no emotion it was clear he was happy from the joy radiating from his brown eyes. They told her everything, he was bursting with joy. It was the first time she had seen him this happy in a long time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nasuada glanced between the two then cleared her throat loudly which was enough to get the attention of the two again. The pair quickly turned to face Nasuada giving her their full attention.

"As I was saying you will be going to Ellesmera soon but first you will be going to Farthen Dǔr, both of you need to be present at Hrothgar's funeral. It is going to be held in three days. You will leave at sunset and you should get there in time seeming you will be on dragon back."

"Ok. Is there anything else we need to know before we prepare?" Questioned Arya.

"Only that after the funeral you need to hurry back. It is important that you get to Ellesmera as soon as you can. We don't know when Galbatorix will next declare war but when he does I hope that you will be ready. It is unlikely we will get another rider which means in the end it will be you who faces Galbatorix if he decides to participate. When you get back you will probably leave the next day if all goes well and circumstances permit it."

"Ok"

"That is all. You may go now." Nasuada said with a dismissive nod before returning to her paperwork.

The tow left the room and proceeded to prepare for the trip ahead of them.

"_It is horrible Saphira. With all that has been going on I entirely forgot about Hrothgar's funeral."_

"_It is not good, but you have had a lot to worry about recently."_

"_Oh well. You had better hunt while I get ready to leave."_

"_Alright."_

**A/N: that is all for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. I can handle criticizm so I need your true opinion. And thankyou for those who reviewed for my last chapter. It was highly appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi, sorry I took so long to update. I have been really busy. So don't blame me blame my teachers for giving me lots of homework. Well anyway read and tell me what you think.**

**Ch. 7 Chapter 6**

After Eragon had packed for the trip, he went back to the root where he had the perfect view of the sparring field. It hurt him that he was the reason all of them had to leave. If he hadn't found Saphira's egg they wouldn't be preparing to go to war.

'_Everyone has changed so much. It is my fault the have been thrown into this war. That they must fight for their lives.' _he thought bleakly. Then he let out a small laugh. All the people who had seen him grow up must be shocked that he had become a rider and a powerful worrier.

He watched as they trained. They may have proved themselves against a few soldiers and the Ra'zac but it will take more than that. None of them had fought in a full scale war. To survive they would need to be a whole lot better.

As he watched he saw that none from Carvahall could beat his cousin as he swung his hammer that had brought many a death. Yet after his training they all seemed so slow.

"He looked at the friendly faces and put two fingers to his lips before whispering in the ancient language, "May luck be with you. We are all going to need it."

Eragon turned to leave only to be scared to death by Arya who stood behind him sword raised. "Don't do that Arya you almost scared me to death."

"Well you should be more aware of your surroundings." She said and laughed. Her laugh entranced him it was like a song with a beautiful melody.

He was shaken out of his trance by Arya's hand waving around in front of his face.

"Hello" no answer "Anyone there"

"What" Eragon managed to say.

"Were you talking to Saphira? You went into a kind of trance."

"Uhhh… Uhhh… Yes I was."

"_Liar"_ Saphira said entering his head.

"_Shut up_"

"_I love you too little one._"

"Well are you ready to go. It is almost sunset. I've been watching you watch people fight. You've been there for the past hour." Arya turned her head away as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks for the second time that day. He knew she had been watching him. Why did he affect her like this? She had told herself when Faolin died that she would never love another yet…

Eragon saw the blush on her face and hid a smile. Who new Arya could blush. There was and awkward silence but on the inside Eragon was bubbling with joy.

The silence was broken by Saphira's bulky figure landing between them.

"_Time to go" _she said projecting her thoughts to both Eragon and Arya. Eragon and Arya attached their belongings to Saphira including the supplies they would need.

When they were done Eragon jumped onto Saphira and held out a hand to Arya. It was a bold move but Eragon was willing to risk it. _"Remember what happened last time". _Eragon ignored her and stretched so Arya could reach his hand from where she was standing on Saphira's leg.

Eragon pulled her into the saddle and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Eragon felt embarrassed that she was that close to him but did not show it. Instead he just sat tall in the saddle as Saphira took off.

"_We need to stop by Nasuada's study so we can inform her we are leaving."_ Eragon told Saphira in case she had forgotten.

"_I know. We can stop by her window."_

"_OK, that will save us a lot of time."_

Saphira flew to the window of Nasuada's study and hovered there as Eragon climbed out from his saddle. Eragon nimbly jumped off Saphira landing silently on the windowsill.

Eragon knocked on the window, and then unlocked it with magic. Eragon opened the window and climbed into Nasuada's study, walking forward so he stood in front of her desk. Nasuada was clearly shocked by the form of his appearance but recovered quickly. She was getting used to Eragon doing unusual things.

"So I can gather by your entrance and the fact that Saphira and Arya are hovering outside you are prepared to leave."

"Yes milady"

"I will expect you back as soon as you can get here. It is important that you get to Ellesmèra as soon as possible so that you can finish your training."

"I know. But there may be some complications. I may need to stay until Hrothgar's successor is chosen. I might even have to give my opinion on the matter."

"We'll see, but whatever you do don't stay longer than you have to."

"Good bye milady. Take care. Also when I return I will cure Elva."

"Good bye."

As Nasuada had expected Eragon did not go to the door instead he went back out the window, locking it as he did so.

Eragon climbed onto the windowsill and looked at Saphira. Then without warning he jumped off the windowsill falling towards the ground bellow.

"Ahhhh" Arya screamed. Partly from the fact Eragon had just jumped out the window and partly because Saphira had immediately gone into a vertical dive to catch him.

Saphira pull herself out of the dive directly below him. Then flew up so he fell directly into the saddle, in his place in front of Arya.

Eragon laughed as Saphira caught him, and Saphira let out a growl which was easily identified as a laugh. Arya on the other hand was not so thrilled. Eragon turned to look at her with a smile on his face, and Arya glared stonily back. Arya's glare only made Eragon laugh harder at the stunt he had pulled.

Annoyed Arya whacked Eragon over the head.

"Hey, what was that for." Asked Eragon who was still in hysterics, but now clutching his head.

Arya smirked and said "For being annoying."

At this Eragon attempted to glare. But, he failed miserably and ended up falling into another round of hysterics. Eragon was laughing so hard he almost fell out of Saphira's saddle, Arya's hand on his arm the only thing keeping him stable.

At this Arya began to laugh but kept a firm grip on Eragon's arm knowing full well, that he was incapable of keeping himself up.

As the two calmed down they watched as they left the city behind, in front of them the Beor Mountains getting bigger with every passing second.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the trio descended from the sky it was well past nightfall. The few hours they had been flying had been uneventful. The three had talked a bit but nothing interesting had happened.

They settled down for camp in a clearing that was almost invisible to passers-by and big enough for two people and a dragon to fit comfortably. Arya went out into the woods to find somewhere they could fill their water skins. They had thought it pointless to bring more water than necessary for one day. While she was gone Eragon started a fire. He used a flint as he had been first taught instead of calling upon magic. It was pointless to use magic for everything, if you did what was the point of life.

He smiled as he remembered how he had been told, how he had forgotten but learned it for himself.

Not wanting to wait for Arya, Eragon summoned water from the ground, filled up a pot, and set it over the fire to boil. As it did Eragon pulled some vegetables from Saphira's saddle bag and began to cut them up.

As he did his mind wondered to the subject of Arya. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Eragon's mind continued to wonder until Saphira cut into his thoughts.

"_Remember what happened last time you tried to pursue Arya."_

Eragon blushed. He had forgotten Saphira could sense what he was thinking/feeling.

"_I know. But there is something there. I know she felt something right after we sparred."_

"_I don't think it is wise but, you are too determined for your own good and I know nothing I can say will stop you."_

"_I know but there_ is_ something there and I can't ignore it."_

"_Good luck little one, just try not to get hurt again." _

"_I won't. Third time lucky." _Eragon said with a wry smile.

Saphira smiled before saying, _"I shall go hunting Eragon. Take care while I'm gone, you seem to have a knack for being where trouble is."_

Eragon laughed, _"I love you too my scaly friend."_

Saphira rolled her eyes before leaping into the air and soaring into the sky with a few strokes of her powerful wings. Eragon watched his dragon until she was a sparkling dot in the midnight sky.

Arya walked into the campsite just as Eragon had put the vegetables in the boiling water.

"Hello Arya." Eragon said without lifting his head from the cooking soup.

"Hi Eragon. Is Saphira hunting." Asked Arya after looking around the camp and not seeing the sapphire dragon.

"Yes." Eragon looked up at her. "What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find a clear stream so I had to summon water from the ground."

Eragon nodded his head before stirring the cooking food. Arya sat down next to him and looked into the pot.

"Is it almost ready? I'm starving."

"It's almost done" Eragon said as if he was talking to a nagging 3 year old.

"Don't talk to me like that." Arya said as she playfully punched him on the arm.

Eragon shook his head and continued to stir the soup.

"It's ready" Eragon said and the two began to eat.

When they had finished eating Arya lay her head on Eragon's shoulder. Eragon tensed a bit but relaxed quickly. After a few seconds he boldly put his arm around Arya's waist.

Neither moved, they just sat together in a comfortable silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saphira could feel her rider sleeping so she quietly landed in the clearing. When she saw the sight before her she was shocked. Eragon and Arya sat cuddled up together in the clearing. Not having the heart to wake them Saphira sat next to them and put her wing over them. They subconsciously wriggled closer together and towards the warmth of Saphira.

Saphira's last coherent thought before she fell asleep was, _'maybe he was right, maybe there is something there.'_

**A/N: Well that's it I hope you enjoy it. It's not my best chapter but oh well. I will try to update in a couple of weeks. Anyway review if you liked it and tell me what you think. If you didn't like it review and tell me how I could improve.**

6


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hi everyone. I'm back, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would thank you all individually but that takes to long and my sister wants the computer. Aren't you proud of me I have managed to update in less than two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: yes it is true I unfortunately do not own Eragon and all other characters. If I did things would be very different. Oh well… we can all dream.**

**Ch.8 Chapter 7**

_Eragon was standing in the middle of a battle field he new all too well. He was standing on the scarlet sand of the burning plains. At first Eragon thought it was a memory but then he realized it was entirely different._

_In front, of him a huge amethyst dragon was fighting a slightly smaller but equally intimidating emerald one. He had seen neither before. Eragon stood confused. There was only one dragon egg left and Shruiken was black. So why did two completely new dragons fight before him. _

_Eragon looked next to the dragons and saw a raven haired female fighting a blond male who was about an inch taller. He couldn't tell who they were but he thought he recognized the female rider. He new of no other rider aside from Murtagh. Yet she seemed so familiar._

_He watched the two fight, the mysterious female rider's ebony pony tail whipping around in the wind._

_He tried to find out who she was, but she was facing her back to him._

_They were clearly riders, but Eragon could not tell whose dragon was which. She was so graceful that Eragon assumed she was an elf and yet … he could not tell who it was. _

_Eragon just watched as the two riders fought, both trying to gain the advantage. Then the mysterious black haired rider sliced the others thigh causing him to fall to his knees, leaving him at the mercy of the black haired rider. _

_Eragon watched himself run to the black haired rider, just as she was about to stab the blond man. He watched himself take her shoulders and talk to her, slowly turning her towards him. Then silently the blond stood and lifted his sword. Eragon (the one watching the dream) screamed to them to look out and –_

Eragon woke up screaming. He was drenched with sweat and crying, unable to comprehend what he had just seen. Who were they? How could there be two more riders when there was only one egg? Why had he stopped her from killing the blond rider? What could have been that important? These questions kept running through his head until…

"Eragon."

"ERAGON!" He looked up. Arya and Saphira were looking at him worriedly.

"Eragon," Arya said again except this time more gently. "What happened? We were all asleep and then suddenly you started tossing and turning. You woke Saphira and me up. We held you still and called to you but you wouldn't wake. You just kept tossing about and crying. It took all my strength to keep you down and stop you from hurting yourself."

Eragon looked around dazed. He sat up then held his knees to his chest.

"_Tell us what happened little one. What is wrong?"_

Eragon looked into their faces and saw the worry in both their eyes. Then he answered.

"There is nothing wrong, for now. I had a dream, but I think it was more than that. I think I had a premonition."

The two looked at him questioningly.

"Look, it's just last time I had a dream like this, it came to pass. It happened. I've learned to trust dreams like this. Every time I have a dream of this sort, it's either happening elsewhere or it's going to happen. It may sound crazy but I know that wasn't just a regular dream."

"What happened?" asked Arya worriedly. If it had caused him to act like that, their future can't be very pleasant.

Eragon told them every last part of his dream. How he was positive he knew the raven haired rider. He just wasn't sure where from. How he didn't see her face. Also, how he was almost positive she was an elf. She had grace that a normal human did not possess.

When he had finished, Arya asked the same question that had been plaguing Eragon's mind since the dream. "How could there be 2 new riders if there is only one egg left and it is in Galbatorix's possession."

"I don't know. I've been asking myself the same question."

"_Maybe Galbatorix has a second egg, but he has kept it a secret."_

"Maybe," Eragon said. "But if that is it then how did she escape or steal the egg. They are guarded by magic as powerful as Galbatorix himself."

"I don't know. But it worries me that there is at least one other rider running loose around Alagaësia."

"_I know. We can worry about that in the morning but right now we need to sleep. We have a full day of travelling ahead of us."_

"OK, she is right. We need to sleep."

As soon as Saphira said that, Eragon wriggled over to curl up against her warm side.

"There is room for one more." Eragon said with a laugh as Arya went to get out a bed roll.

Arya smiled and walked over, leaning against Saphira. Arya leant her head on Eragon's shoulder and Eragon put his arm around her waist. Eragon closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having her next to him. Saphira once again put her wing over the two wondering what had changed her. Why did she act like this? Why now?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When daylight hit their camp Eragon, Arya and Saphira packed up their camp. As Saphira bounded into the sky, Eragon realized something.

"I know a way we may be able to find the riders."

Eragon turned to face Arya whose face showed a look of confusion.

"How?" she asked.

"Scrying."

"It won't work. You need to have seen someone to scry."

"No, you don't. Or at least not in person."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that is how I found you. I saw you in a dream and then when Bro-, Eragon allowed a tear to fall down his cheek. It still hurt to mention him after all this time. "When I was taught to scry, I tried searching for you. I had seen you in a dream but it had seemed so real, I knew it had to be. And it worked. I saw you sitting in your cell, because I had seen you and the cell in a dream."

"Amazing. Premonitions in dreams have occurred before but rarely, maybe 3 or 4 times before. But I have never heard of someone scrying in their sleep."

"I know. That is what Brom," Eragon managed to get the name out without a tear falling- "said, he told me it was really strange."

"Well, I suppose we could try it. We have no other options, and it is important that we find these riders as soon as possible."

"_That was a very good idea Eragon. But I think it wise you wait till we arrive in Farthen Dǔr. Also, I think you should not tell anyone except Oromis."_

"What did Saphira say?"

"She said it was best if we wait until we get to Farthen Dur before we try to scry the new rider. And we should keep it to ourselves."

"She is right. We won't be able to do anything until after the funeral anyway. And if the word gets out, it could cause disruption within the Varden." There was silence for a few moments before-

"Do you know how the dwarves choose their kings?" Eragon asked, surprising Arya with the complete change of topic.

"No, all I know is that the new king will be chosen from amongst the clan chiefs."

"Does that mean Orik will probably be a candidate?"

"I don't know. It depends."

Eragon nodded before turning to face ahead.

From there they flew in silence, pondering what the future might hold for them.

**A/N: well that is all for now.** **The more you review the more inclined I will be to update sooner. Any way I hope you liked it. Any way review and tell me what you thought. If you did not like it please tell me how I could improve. **

4


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY I updated in less than two weeks. Aren't you proud of me?**

**Mpro1 – I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this new chapter as much as the others.**

**AryaSvitkona – I'm happy that you enjoy the way I'm slowly bringing in their relationship. I don't like it either when they suddenly decide they like each other. I'm not saying anything. You will find out who the new rider's are later (was it that obvious? (I know it was)). **

**Emerald Tiara – That's great. You will find out if he is king later.**

**Shurtugal jonathan – I will try to update more often. I did this time. It has been less than two weeks. Anyway it's kind of funny. I'm the one who generally tells people to update more often. Oh well. I don't like the ones where Arya suddenly decides she wants to be with Eragon, they annoy me. That is why I am bringing it in slowly.**

**Parisian Chick – Do I really manage to stay Paolini style? Thanks that is a really great compliment if you love his books as much as I do.**

**kira – I'm really glad you liked my story I will try to update again within the next two weeks. I can't make any promises though. My holidays are really busy.**

**I would also like to thank anyone that read my story or reviewed the other chapters I couldn't have done it with out you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance trilogy. If I did I would not be writing a fanfic.**

**Ch.9 Chapter 8**

"Arya."

"Wake up." Arya stirred slightly in the saddle but remained asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Eragon screamed. _"Who knew elves were such heavy sleepers." _Eragon added to Saphira.

Arya awoke looking into a pair of brown eyes.

"Arya," Eragon said impatiently. What did it take to wake up an elf?

"What's going on?" asked Arya immediately alert, "Where are we?"

"Calm down," Eragon said doing a poor job trying to hide his amusement. "I woke you to say we are almost in Farthen Dûr. You fell asleep a couple of hours ago. I didn't think you would want to be asleep when we landed."

"Thank you," Arya said, fighting down the heat that was rising in her cheeks.

"When we land, we will have to find Orik. He can tell us what is happening."

"OK."

"_Hold on," _Saphira said to all of them.

Arya grabbed onto Eragon tightly as Saphira pulled into a vertical dive. Saphira smirked as she plummeted to the ground. Arya buried her head in the back of Eragon's shirt as Saphira continued her descent.

Once Arya got over the initial shock, she put her arms out like wings, copying Eragon. Eragon looked behind him when Arya let go of his shirt. He smiled at the look on her face. She was learning to enjoy flying almost as much as he did.

Saphira pulled out of her dive, spreading her wings. She landed lightly on the ground despite her great bulk. Eragon and Arya jumped from Saphira landing silently on the ground.

Arya, Eragon and Saphira looked on the gates of Farthen Dûr. Arya and Saphira stood still as Eragon picked up a small rock and knocked on the rock, shouting the password at the top of his lungs.

"How are we going to find Orik? Farthen Dûr is huge. He could be anywhere." Arya said as they stood waiting for the gate to open.

"I don't know. We will find a way, but we will need to find him soon so we can find out exactly when the funeral is."

The 3 stood patiently as the gate slowly opened. When Eragon, Arya and Saphira walked into Farthen Dûr, they were immediately greeted by Orik. He wasn't happy as they remembered, but who could blame him. He had recently lost the closest thing he had to a father.

There was still sorrow in Orik's face but there was also pride.

"Hello. I was wondering when you three would arrive, the funeral is in a few short hours and you don't want to be late."

"Sorry, but there were a few things I had to do before I came here that could not be delayed," Eragon said.

"Yes, Eragon had to go and save his cousin's fiancée from the Ra'zac and avenge both Garrow's and Brom's deaths." Arya added nicely, giving Eragon an encouraging smile.

"Good, I am glad those rotten beasts are gone. They did much for the Empire. They were dangerous enemies."

"Where are we staying?" Eragon asked. "We need to prepare for the funeral."

"Someone is going to be here soon to take you up." Orik looked at Eragon closely, "How have you been faring since the …battle." Orik chose his words carefully so he would not cause his friend so much pain.

"Better," Eragon said bitterly. He remembered the nights he had spent awake, the days he had spent thinking about the battle, replaying it in his head. "How about you?"

"Better," Orik said, it still hurt him to recall his lost king.

"How will the new king be chosen?" Arya asked, it was one of the few things that she had not been taught.

"We keep that amongst the dwarves, but I can tell you that the new king will be chosen from the clan chiefs."

"But who will be the new chief of our clan now that Hrothgar has left us," Eragon asked though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"It's me. Hrothgar made me his heir since he had no children."

"Congratulations Orik," Eragon said.

"That's wonderful. Good luck with it."

"It's good but whoever is chosen will strive to be as good a king as Hrothgar," Orik said loyally, "but if I am chosen, I will do my best to lead them well."

They stood in silence for a moment before Eragon remembered something. "When are you to be married Orik."

"This coming spring," Orik said happily, "to the prettiest dwarf maiden I ever laid eyes on."

"That is wonderful, and what of the Star Sapphire," Eragon asked. "Saphira and I will be ready to fix it whenever the time comes."

"It is being put together as we speak, though it will not be ready for a long time."

As soon as Orik had spoken a dwarf came up to Eragon and Arya and led them to their rooms. Eragon walked into his room and Arya into hers which was next door.

Eragon looked around his room before calling Saphira. In his room there was an open area where Saphira could sleep. On the far wall, there was also a huge window that was large enough for Saphira to fly in through.

Eragon remembered when they had first come to Farthen Dûr. They had given Eragon a nice room and Saphira the Dragon Hold. Eragon had ended up having a cot dragged into the Dragon Hold so he could be with Saphira. Clearly, they had learned the two did not sleep apart unless by force.

Eragon waited silently for Saphira to join him. When she arrived, Eragon walked to the bed and collected the suit that lay there for him. Eragon got changed into the suit and looked in the mirror. As he did, he realised it had been a few days since he had last shaved. Eragon whispered the words in the ancient language and watched the stubble fall of his chin.

Eragon looked at himself properly in the mirror. His face hadn't changed since the Agaetί Blödhren, and he doubted it would. He almost looked like a full elf, though he could easily be distinguished because his features were rougher than full elves.

Eragon turned to face Saphira. _"Can you wait here while I get Arya?"_

"_Of course just try not to take too long."_

"_When she is ready we will come back here and you can take us to the funeral."  
_

"_Yes little one."_

Eragon walked to Saphira and quickly patted her scaly nose before leaving the room. Eragon waited for a few minutes before knocking on the door.

"Are you done yet?"

"I'm almost done. I will be out in a minute."

True to her word, Arya emerged from her room almost exactly a minute later. She was wearing a floor length black dress. She had also taken the leather from her hair, allowing her ebony locks to fall down her back.

Eragon stared at her. Even in a simple black dress, she still looked as stunning as she always did.

"Shall we leave," Eragon asked holding out his arm.

"Sure," Arya answered happily, accepting his arm. As they walked, Arya wondered to herself why she was doing this. Why was she holding his arm and – though she wouldn't admit it – enjoying herself. She had told herself many a time that she would not fall for him. He had his duties and she had hers. She shouldn't be doing this and yet … she couldn't help herself.

Saphira looked up as the pair entered the room. _"Hello,"_ she said to both of them.

"Hello." They answered simultaneously. Saphira looked at them critically before raising an eyebrow. The two still arm in arm rolled their eyes. Saphira shook her head as Eragon patted her sapphire nose.

"_Where is your saddle?" _In response Saphira lazily flicked her head to the corner of the room where the saddle lay in a pile on the floor.

Eragon put her saddle on. As he adjusted the straps, he realised it was clearly getting too small. It barely did up on the loosest link as Eragon tightened it on Saphira's bulky figure.

"_We are going to have to make you a new saddle when we get to Ellesmèra."_

"_I know. This one is getting a bit tight."_

"_Maybe we can get Oromis to make us a better one."_ Suddenly a feeling of depression came over Eragon.

"_What is wrong little one?"_

"_It's just, it feels like we are forgetting Brom. He made this saddle when we first left Carvahall. It feels like, by getting rid of this saddle, we are losing a part of his memory. It feels like everywhere I go, we lose another part of his memory. He doesn't deserve that."_

"_Don't think that. Brom will never be forgotten. You don't need to worry. He is the reason the Varden had a second chance."_

"_I know, but it still feels like that. I want to keep the saddle but there is nothing we can do with it."_

"_We can keep it and when the time comes, we can give it to a new rider."_

"_OK."_

Eragon finished putting on the saddle and got on Saphira's back. Eragon turned in his saddle to lend Arya a hand but she was already in the saddle behind him. She was riding side saddle because it was almost impossible to ride normally in a dress.

Arya wrapped her arms tightly around Eragon's waist; he was all the support she had to hold herself on.

Saphira took off carefully, knowing that the clothing Arya wore was not fit to ride in.

**A/N: Well that is it, I hope you enjoyed it. The more reviews I get the faster I will update (hint hint). Well tell me what you think. If I have something to improve on please tell me, that way I can fix it.**

6


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YAY. I'm back, and in less than two weeks. Aren't you proud of me that is twice in a row. I will try to keep it up. **

**Now I would like to thank all those who were kind enough to review:**

**me – I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. And see, I did update soon. Like I said it has been less than two weeks. **

**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy – I'm glad that you like my story. Do you really like my style of writing? It is good to know. And as for the two week time limit, it is kind if nonexistent. I just update as soon as I can. But for the past two chapters I have managed two stay within the next to nonexistent time limit.**

**Ida Miyuki – thanks. You are one of many people who have complemented me for bringing in the AryaEragon thing in gradually. Well here is the next chapter. You do not have to wait any more. **

**iceprincess421 – LOL I'm glad you like it. Arya and Eragon are so perfect for each other aren't they? I like your review but I do not think that Saphira is so immature. But we can dream cant we.**

**AlisSilly – I didn't make you wait. Aren't you proud of me. And as for the rest of the review you will have to wait and see.**

**Inabikari Tsmashii – I love this story to. I am proud of myself that I actually managed to write a half decent story. **

**eragon the second – Very clever. Who else could it have been.**

**Silverdragonargetlam – thanks for the review. I'm surprised my story kept you intrigued enough to read all in one sitting. Oops, I forgot that elves don't sleep. Oh well even the best of us make mistakes. LOL**

**dragonhearttoo – well I updated soon. Now all you need to do is tell me what you think.**

**eric – I sorry if you find it a little slow. I will try to fix it up.**

**Emerald Tiara – It's not young love is it. Oh well, we can dream. I mean it is like young love. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Inheritance Trilogy. If I did I would not be writing a fanfic. I would be writing Empire to earn more money.**

**Ch.10 Chapter 9**

Eragon, Arya and Saphira arrived just as dwarves started going into the hall. They followed the crowd of black clothed dwarves. Many of them had tear stained faces.

In the centre of the room was a large platform. On it was a large tomb encrusted with jewels. In it Hrothgar lay peacefully. Eragon lined up like all the others to give his blessing to the lost king. When it came to his turn, he looked at the peaceful body. Hrothgar lay clothed in his gold armour, a warrior even in death.

"Skia iej lsief odse firwfo nior – best of luck in the world beyond." (A/N: I know it is not correct, but it can't be helped because I don't speak the ancient language.)

Eragon took one last look at the body before stepping back, allowing Arya to step onto the platform. When she and Saphira had given their respects, they stood back waiting for the priest to begin his speech.

When all the dwarves had paid their respects, seen their king one last time, the priest began.

He wished Hrothgar the best in death, asked the gods that he had a safe passage to the underworld and wished that he found peace with his ancestors. Then he sang peacefully in the dwarfish language.

When the priest had finished, Orik took the stand. By the time he had finished speaking, there were tears sparkling on his face. Eragon knew what he was feeling. He knew what it was like to lose people close to you, to lose the closest thing you had to a father.

Orik stepped down from the platform, tears running silently down his face. Eragon thought about how many people had died. He had seen the bodies that had littered the plains. He had looked into the lifeless faces. All these people had died because of one madman's greed. All these people probably had family and friends. All that was gained by war was loss and pain.

Arya, Eragon and Saphira stood silently as the lid was laid over the tomb, enclosing Hrothgar in stone forever more. Now he could join his ancestors. As Brom had once told Eragon, death was just another adventure.

The priest spoke once more then everyone stood silently for a minute, heads bowed in respect. Everyone watched as the tomb was taken from the hall, before following silently behind.

When the three were out of the hall and a safe distance from the many dwarves, they mounted Saphira. When they were safely in place Saphira took off carefully, avoiding the dwarves unlucky enough to be in the near vicinity.

When they landed back in Eragon's room, Eragon jumped down. He looked at Arya who was clearly having trouble, and helped her out of the saddle.

"Remind me never to ride in a dress again."

"Alright," Eragon said with a laugh.

Eragon suddenly looked at the floor, troubled.

"What's wrong Eragon?" Arya asked.

"It's nothing," Eragon said trying to shrug it off, but was unsuccessful.

"Eragon I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong." She said with an all knowing look.

"It's just," Eragon took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "It's just ever since I found Saphira my life has been plagued by loss. Garrow, Brom, Murtagh, Ajihad, Hrothgar. This war is taking anyone that helps me. Everyone I care about." Eragon looked her in the eye. "Who am I supposed to lose next?"

"Eragon, it is not your fault what has happened. It is all the fault of Galbatorix. You need to be strong. Be strong and we will make it through the war."

"It hurts. All I know is that my future holds loss. I will probably have to kill my brother, Arya. My own flesh and blood."

"Maybe you won't. You know he doesn't want to work for Galbatorix. Maybe we can find a way to save him."

"I know," Eragon said sadly. "But it is still a war. People will die; all because of one man's greed. I know my future. Eventually I will lose everyone. No matter what, I will end up leaving -" Eragon stopped talking realising what he had almost revealed.

"Leaving what?" Arya asked her keen ears picking up the near slip.

"Nothing," Eragon said. There was a determination, a fear in his voice that she had never heard before, so she decided to let it pass. There was a look in his eye that made her know that if she wanted to find it out she would have to pry it from his well guarded mind.

"We will do everything in our power to save Murtagh. It is possible. Remember, the future isn't always set."

Though it did not show on his face, Eragon still had his hopes for Murtagh, his wishes. But if worst came to worst, Eragon knew that he might have to kill his own brother.

"Maybe," Eragon said, one stray tear falling down his cheek. Arya took a step forward and wiped the tear away with her thumb, allowing her soft hand to rest on his face a second longer than necessary.

Arya slowly brought her hand back. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds before leaving the room.

Eragon sat on the bed and pondered what she had said. Maybe they could save Murtagh. _Maybe._

Eragon let the thought leave his mind as he prepared to rest. He would think about it in the morning. He always did.

"_I the morning I shall scry for the riders. Who knows, maybe we can change the future."_

"_Maybe, we can do it first thing when we are all up. I think Arya would like to be there when you do."_

_  
"You're probably right. Arya doesn't like being left out,"_ Eragon said with a laugh.

Saphira snorted amusedly. _"Goodnight little one. Try not to wake up early. We have some well earned sleep to catch up on."_

"_Goodnight Saphira. Love you."_

"_I love you too little one."_

Eragon snuggled up into his blankets, it was the first time in weeks he had slept in a real bed. Eragon tossed and turned, unable to sleep. There was something missing.

Eragon stood up and dragged his blankets over to Saphira. She lifted her wing and leaned up against her warm side. Saphira put her wing around Eragon I the kind of way a mother bird would its baby. Saphira was more comfortable than any bed.

They were both happy where they were. For them to be separated was the closest thing to hell on earth for both of them. The longest they had been separated was when Eragon had been in Gil'ead. And it had been hell for both of them.

Remembering that made Eragon snuggle closer to Saphira. Happy to be safe. Even if it was only for a short time.

**A/N: well that is all for now. I know it is short but I will make the next one longer. I promise. If you want me to update soon all you need to do is click the little button in the left hand corner of the screen and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.**

5


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I feel very naughty for not updating, but I would like to say it was not my fault. The computer broke, and it took 2 weeks to fix. Plus, I have had tones of homework to do. But I promise I will update sooner this time. If I don't, feel free to warn me. **

**Review Replies: **

**alwayssakaura: I know the grammar is crap. But I would also like to say it is getting better. Thanks for complimenting my story and deciding to read it. I love new reviewers. **

**Thisisme Eragon: I know the first few sucked, I'm thinking about fixing them up. What do you think? **

**silverdragonargetalam: I know it was short. This one is to, but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Blue Moiraine Sedai: She is a bit OOC, I will agree with that. But I like her better this way.**

**iceprincess421: Thanks for the review. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. But if you read the A/N you will find that I have a legitimate reason.**

**Inabikari Tamashii: thank you for reviewing.**

**Mpro1: Sorry I didn't update soon. I will try not to let it happen again.**

**lemonpotato: Thanks. Does it really sound like in the book. I didn't think it was possible to put myself and Christopher Paolini in the same category.**

**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy: You will find out later. Don't worry.**

**Fallonaiva Sedai: Sorry I couldn't live up to your hopes, but as you read I have been incapable of updating sooner than I have.**

**Lalenna: I didn't update soon, but I promise the next chapter will be up within two weeks.**

**Lily Shay: They might tale longer to get together than you may have hoped, but they will get there eventually.**

**Lady of Trebond: Look I updated. Hehe. It may have taken a while but I got there.**

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Eragon. But I am working on it. I will own it eventually. Mwahaha. **

**Ch.11 Chapter10**

When Eragon got up in the morning he felt well rested. He got up and put on a fresh tunic and leggings. Next, he went over to the mirror and shaved with magic. He had long since given up on trying to do it manually.

When he was ready, he collected the mirror and laid it on the floor in front of him. He made a picture of the blond rider in his head.

"Draum-"

"_I think you should wait," _said Saphira popping into his head. _"Arya doesn't like being left out of things of importance."_

Eragon smiled guiltily. _"Oops. I_ _forgot. I'll go see if she is up. She is not a good person to make angry."_

Saphira let out a deep growl that was easily identified as a laugh as Eragon left the room.

_Knock, knock._

"Arya."

_Knock, knock._

"Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. I will be out in a minute," she said in an exasperated tone.

A few minutes later, Arya left the room. "What took you so long?" Eragon asked playfully. He still hurt from her rejection, but he was glad they could be friends. That it was no longer awkward.

Arya punched him in the shoulder. "I didn't take that long."

"Yes, you did. You said you would be a minute, and you took at least 3 or 4 minutes. And that hurt by the way," Eragon said, rubbing his shoulder.

Arya laughed. The laugh that always entranced him. "You deserved it. You are so impatient."

Eragon shook his head. "Are you ready to scry these riders?"

Arya's eyes lit up at the idea. "Of course," She said, trying not to sound to enthusiastic, but as it was, her eyes gave her away.

"Come on then, Saphira's waiting," Eragon said, already at the door. Arya followed him in.

"_What took you so long?"_ Saphira asked looking at the two.

"_She took ages to get ready," _Eragon said projecting his thoughts to Arya as well, as Saphira had. _"Orik was right, you can never rush an elf." _Eragon ducked to avoid Arya's well aimed punch.

Saphira rolled her eyes. _"When you two are done fooling around, can we scry the riders?"_

Eragon and Arya looked at Saphira sheepishly before becoming serious.

They sat by the mirror and focused on it intently.

"Draumr kpóa." Eragon whispered, focusing on the blond boy from his dreams. The mirror shimmered before turning grey, just as it had when Eragon had tried to scry Murtagh.

"This is not good," Arya whispered.

Eragon groaned. "You know what this means don't you?" Arya nodded. "Galbatorix now has 3 riders on his side. He has found him. And now whether he is serving Galbatorix willingly or not, it doesn't matter. We are now up against 3 riders."

"Maybe he is powerful and created the shield himself." Arya said lamely. She was worried. Very worried. Though her face was composed, it was evident in her eyes, to those who knew her well.

Eragon shook his had slowly. "I doubt it. From what I could tell, the blond rider had sided with Galbatorix. Whether we want it or not, Galbatorix has 2 riders working for him. He is planning to rebuild the forsworn."

"You're right," she sighed, defeated. "Try the girl. It is important that we find her before Galbatorix has the chance to."

Eragon focussed on what he had seen of the girl, and spoke the words of the ancient language. Eragon held his breath as the picture shimmered. Hoping that it would work. But unfortunately Eragon was just met with grey. Eragon cursed under his breath. He looked up at Arya's face. He realised that she was not concentrating on the mirror. Before he could ask what had happened, she spoke.

"Someone just tried to scry me." As she spoke, her voice was shaky. Eragon grew worried at her words, but more by the sound of her voice. Arya had always been composed. Always kept her emotions in check. But now she was terrified. Her voice was shaky, there was fear in her eyes, and if it was possible, her porcelain skin had paled considerably.

"Who could it have been?" Eragon asked. Who would have scried her?

"I don't know. But whoever it was, they were strong. I was lucky they weren't very persistent.

"I'm glad. But now we have another problem on our list. We need to get to Ellesmèra soon. I have to talk to Oromis. Right now we have two new dragon riders in Alagaësia. One under the power of a psychotic king. And one that is probably running around on her own. She could be anywhere," Eragon said frustrated. "And we have some one that wants to find you."

"Eragon, we have to leave for Ellesmèra strait away. Oromis is the only one who can help us."

"_We are going to have to take more precautions when we travel." _Saphira added. Eragon sensed that her mind was on other matters.

"_What is it?" _Eragon asked her.

"_Nothing for you to worry about." _Saphira answered and proceeded to block him out of her head.

Eragon frowned. But other than that, he ignored his dragon's behaviour. She was deep in thought and if she didn't want to tell him what she was thinking then there was no way he would be able to find out.

"We need to find Orik," Eragon said, allowing the worry to leave his mind. "We have to leave as soon as we can. The sooner we get to Oromis, the sooner we can find the raven-haired rider. I also need to finish my training. We have no idea when the next battle will come to pass. If I have to fight Murtagh again, I want to be ready."

"You're right," Arya said, regaining her composure and reverting back to her usual self. "I doubt we will have trouble leaving. The dwarves will be anxious to get us away so they can choose their new king."

"There is one thing we need to do before we can find Orik."

"What?" Arya asked questioningly.

"Eat breakfast," Arya looked at him and shook her head, realising that he was serious. "What? I'm starving."

"Men," Arya said continuing to shake her head. "Always thinking about their stomachs."

"Excuse me," Eragon said with feigned shock. "Who was the one complaining about the soup taking too long the other day?"

"I was not complaining. I was simply curious as to how long it would take."

"Whatever you say," Eragon quickly ducked to avoid the well aimed punch flying at his face.

"Does Saphira fit in the kitchen?" Arya asked, changing the subject.

"_Yes I do."_

"Only when there is no alcohol," Eragon ducked behind Arya as Saphira's tail whizzed past his head. "What was that for?" Eragon asked grinning.

Saphira ignored him and began to lick her claws.

"_We'll meet you in the kitchen,"_ Eragon turned and walked out of the room, closely followed by Arya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was good food," Eragon said with a smile as they left the kitchen.

"I have to agree," Arya replied with a small laugh.

"_Hardly," _Saphira complained. _"They didn't give me very much."_

"_That is because you eat too much," _Eragon coughed as Saphira blew smoke into his face.

"I hate to break this up. But we need to find Orik so we can leave."

"Yes, Arya svit-kona," Eragon said performing a poor interpretation of a bow.

Arya ignored his comment and continued as if he had not spoken. "Do you know where we can find Orik?"

"Yes. Just wait a few seconds," Eragon opened up his mind to every dwarf in Farthen dur. He quickly sifted through the consciousnesses until he found Orik's familiar mind. "He is in the library."

"Did you just touch the minds of every dwarf in Farthen Dûr?" she asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. "You know there could have been a more polite way than sifting through everyone's mind. If I had wanted to find him like that I would have done it myself. It is an intrusion on the dwarf's privacy."

Eragon just smiled and Arya rolled her eyes, and they turned to walk in the direction of the library.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I need your opinions my loyal readers. Should I go over my first few chapters and fix them or leave them as they are. Now just click the little purple button in the corner and tell me what you think. -**

6


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Look, I have a new chapter and it is only a day late. Well that is almost it, but before I start the story I would like to personally thank all those who reviewed.**

**Review Replys**

**Fallonaiya Sedai – I will remember what you said, thanks for the tip. I hope like this chapter as much as you liked the last one.**

**Chi – I'm going to fix it up at the end, that is what most people have said. You will find out who the blond rider is later, ass the story progresses see if you can guess.**

**Mpro1 – I updated, happy.**

**Lalenna – He will find out soon enough, though it is lots of fun having him clueless, but it is not only the readers that know who the rider is, take a good guess who else does. You have written the same as everyone else, I will just wait till the end and then fix up the whole thing.**

**Raven Arya – Thanks for the review, I shall listen to my muse.**

**Amantine – They can get pretty thick cant they, lol.**

**me – Don't be mean Nancy, it wasn't my fault I couldn't update. Well I made this chapter longer, that means you can't kill me.**

**Magic Too – So do I. Arya makes a good rider.**

**Lliy Shay – You were right, I made it pretty obvious didn't I.**

**iceprincess421 – So did I. They are so cute together.**

**Lord Xer – I will, thanks for the review.**

**mOOnlite-dUSk – I updated sooner this time, last time I couldn't. from now on I will try to keep up.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Eragon. Or the inheritance trilogy if I did would I be writing on fanfiction?**

**Ch.12 Chapter 11**

Arya and Eragon searched the isles of books until they found Orik in a discrete corner at the back of the library. He sat at a table with a large book open in front of him.

"How are you doing Orik?" Eragon said in a misty voice, making Orik jump.

"Would you stop doing that to everyone?" Arya said.

"Doing what?" Eragon asked trying his best to look confused.

"Terrifying everyone you know," Arya said, as if reprimanding a three year old.

"Awww, but it is so much fun," Eragon complained pouting.

Orik looked between the two with raised eyebrows and shook his head, muttering something along the lines of, "it's about time."

"What?" Eragon and Arya asked at the same time, not quite picking up what he had said.

"Nothing," Orik said.

"Orik," Arya said, deciding to ignore whatever his last comment may have been, "We need to leave as soon as possible. Today if we can. Circumstances have arisen and we must get to Ellesmèra as soon as possible."

"It is fine by me. The dwarves need you gone so that we can choose our king. None but dwarves have ever been present at selections in the past, and we planned to keep it that way."

"Thank you Orik."

"May I ask what has arisen that has made you need to leave so promptly?"

"We cannot say," Arya said before Eragon could say a word. "It is something that we ourselves do not fully understand. It is important that we tell no one but Oromis-elda for the time being. If we are correct, you will be alerted soon enough."

"Okay," Orik said, slightly crestfallen. He quickly covered it up before continuing. "As for when you leave, I think you are best to wait until morning. It will allow you a full night's rest, and you will be able to get in a full day of traveling."

"But I think-" Arya began but she was cut off by Eragon.

"You are right. We need some rest. We are going to be travelling and there are people looking for us. I think it is best we get some rest before we go to Ellesmèra."

Arya growled quietly. "Fine. Hopefully we will be able to reach the Varden within the day."

Orik nodded. "Farwell for now. I will be waiting to see you off at the gates."

"Farewell. Good luck. If I were a dwarf you would have my vote." Orik beamed at Eragon's praise.

Arya smiled briefly before turning and heading towards the exit, Eragon following closely behind.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" Eragon asked Arya when they had left the library.

"Why, is there somewhere you want to go?"

"Well, I do have one place in mind." One place was in Eragon's mind. He just wondered if he would be able to see it.

"Where?" Arya asked.

"Where you and Saphira saved my life."

"Isidar Mithrim," Arya said quietly. She had broken it; she had to, to get to Eragon in time. If she hadn't, he would have been killed, or worse, captured, made to serve Galbatorix.

"Yes, the Star Sapphire. I want to see how much has been repaired." He smiled at her. She had come crashing through Isidar Mithrim, right as his back had been sliced, right as Durza had dealt the blow that had nearly claimed his life. It was the day Saphira had first breathed fire. The day he had killed Durza. It was almost a year ago all this had happened, but the memory was still fresh in his mind. He subconsciously fingered the base of his neck where the scar had been, the scar that had caused him more pain than he cared to remember. He felt the smooth skin; the scar was gone now. It was a gift from the dragons.

He moved his hand to Yawë's hilt. Running his finger over the three large sapphires embedded in the hilt. It was a finely crafted sword. But it was nothing compared to Zar'roc. It was made for him by the finest smiths in Surda, but it was nothing to a rider's blade. It did not possess the power Zar'roc had, the only power it held was what he could store in the sapphires that resided in the hilt.

The sword was not invincible. Nor was its blade the colour of his dragon, it was the silver of the metal it had been crafted from.

A small smile passed over Eragon's lips, his fingers traced the leafy pattern on Yawë's hilt. If anyone took this sword away from him they would pay dearly.

"Eragon, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Arya gave him a look that clearly meant she did not believe him.

"It's just that day brings back so many memories."

Arya nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."

"Come on, I will call Saphira. I'm sure she will want to see it."

Arya grinned in response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saphira hovered over Isidar Mithrim with Eragon and Arya sitting on her back. They watched silently as the dwarves worked. It was slow work. Each dwarf would pick up one of the fragments and attempt to put it into place. This was done with great care; each speck of dust was accounted for. It had been a year since Isidar Mithrim had been broken. In that time they had managed to put together a small portion of what had once been their pride and joy.

"_They work with such care and speed. It is amazing,"_ Eragon said, projecting his thoughts to both Arya and Saphira.

"_They work with precision that not even the elves could match," _Saphira commented.

"_I can feel their determination. They will not stop until they are done, even if it takes them 100 years,"_ Eragon said.

"_When the time comes for us to make it whole once more, we will be faced with a difficult challenge,"_ Saphira said. _"But when the time comes, we will be ready."_

They watched silently from above as the slow work went on, admiring the dwarves effort. The dwarves stopped for a short break to eat, then continued with as much effort as they had before.

"I'm helping," Arya said quietly.

"With what?" Eragon asked, confusion written on his face.

"When the time comes to make the Star Sapphire whole again, I will be helping," she said definitely. There was no question in her voice.

"You don't need to. It is not your problem," Eragon answered. He would not have her risk her life for something that was his problem.

"Yes, I do need to," she said, her temper flaring. "I was the one who broke Isidar Mithrim. It is only fare that I help to fix it."

Eragon couldn't think of anything to say against it. As much as he hated to say it, she was correct. It was her right. "Are you sure you want to?" Eragon asked, giving in; he hoped she would say no.

"I will help," Arya said in the ancient language. She could not lie. She would help. She was bound by her word.

"Very well," Eragon said with an uneasy smile. "We are in this together now."

They hovered for a while longer, watching the dwarves work, though all the while they were deep in thought.

"Let's go," Arya said, breaking Eragon out of his reverie. Eragon looked around him quickly, realizing how much time had passed.

Regaining focus Eragon turned to Arya. "Sure, I'm starving," Eragon said in a joking manner. Arya laughed at his comment and Saphira snapped her teeth.

"_Maybe they will give me more than that snack I got for breakfast."_ Both Eragon and Arya laughed at her complaint.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon got up early the next morning, before any others had risen. He quietly dressed in his travelling clothes, then, strapping Yawë to his side he left the room, managing not to wake Saphira.

Eragon walked slowly through the silent halls. He could hear the quiet breathing of the sleeping dwarves in the rooms around him. He tiptoed down the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when he left the building. He had managed to get out without waking anyone.

Eragon walked out to the sparring field. He hadn't practiced in a while and it was best that he stayed in shape. He wanted to be in practice when he reached Ellesmèra.

Eragon smiled knowing that his back was no longer going to trouble him.

When he reached the center of the sparing field he stopped. He unsheathed his sword and took his stance. He imagined himself surrounded by a group of kull, still loyal to the king. He stabbed at the invisible enemy, ducked and parried the nonexistent blows. He slashed at the enemy with inhuman speed, disarming them, and then stabbing them through the heart before attacking the next of the invisible kull.

Eragon fought the invisible enemy for hours, never once faltering or slowing his pace. He didn't stop until he saw a lone figure approaching the sparring field. He recognized her immediately. He knew none other with such grace. The way she walked, she might as well have been floating.

"Care for a rematch, Shadeslayer," Arya said politely.

"Of course, maybe you might have better luck this time."

Arya smirked. "We shall see." She wouldn't underestimate him again. Last time that was what lost her the fight. She had forgotten the first thing she had ever been taught, 'never underestimate your opponent.'

Arya and Eragon blocked their swords and took a fighting stance. They began circling each other, trying to predict when the other would strike. Arya's lip twitched slightly. That was all Eragon needed to know she was going to strike so he brought his sword up to block her blow. Eragon twirled around using the momentum of the blow and sent his sword flying at her shoulder. Arya parried the blow sending off a spray of sparks. The two moved with speed and grace that no normal people possessed.

Many of the dwarves awoke to the clanging of swords and went outside to see what the cause of the racket was. Some of the dwarves stood at the edge of the field, watching the deadly dance. They had never seen such speed and skill. The strength of each blow sent sparks flying. They were masters of the blade, only the elves could match them.

More dwarves gathered as the battle continued. Their pride told them not to watch but curiosity got the better of them. They tried to pretend not to be impressed, but they found it impossible to take their eyes from the battle.

Eragon and Arya fought, oblivious to the crowd that had gathered. They were too busy concentrating on the battle, one distraction could mean losing. Eragon blocked another blow, letting off a shower of sparks.

Then for the first time, Eragon noticed the crowd that had gathered. Arya took advantage of Eragon's momentary weakness and brought her sword up to his throat. Before she could speak, Eragon dropped to the ground, kicking her legs from under her, sending her sword flying. Before Eragon could 'kill her,' Arya delivered a kick to Eragon's sword arm, sending Yawë flying. Arya caught Yawë and brought it up to Eragon's throat.

"Dead," she said, panting.

Arya handed Eragon his sword, before walking away to retrieve her own. They both sheathed their swords and walked away from the sparring field past the stunned dwarves.

"We need to pack food on Saphira," Arya stated.

"Sure, do we need to pack anything else?"

"The water skins." Arya paused. "Did we bring anything else?"

"Good point. I will get Saphira ready. Can you get supplies from the kitchen?"

"Sure."

**A/N: well that is all for now, I will update as soon as circumstances permit. If I get enough reviews I may update sooner _nudge nudge._ So, just click the little lavender button in the corner if you want a new installment soon.**

**Cya**

**Maddy**

6


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back. With a nice new chapter and everything. **

**You should all check out my new one shot "The Burning Plains" it is a little different to my usual style but, I was on a sugar high … and I hadn't eaten in 20 hours (I was doing the 40 hour famine), so you really can't blame me. In that story I managed to achieve the impossible, I managed to make a Humor/Tragedy story. Aren't you proud?**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers; I could not have done this without you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter … I mean the inheritance trilogy.**

**Ch.13 Chapter 12**

Eragon arrived at his room to find Saphira waiting patiently for him.

"_Ready to leave,"_ Eragon asked Saphira, getting her saddle from where he had left it.

"_Of course." _Then Saphira's voice turned serious. _"When we get back, you have a promise to keep."_

"_I will go to her first thing when we arrive. She has already suffered enough pain because of me."_

Arya arrived in the room just as Eragon had finished putting on Saphira's saddle. Eragon took the food from her hands and put it in the saddlebags.

When this was done, Eragon quickly jumped into the saddle, offering his hand out to Arya. Arya stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before accepting it, allowing Eragon to help her into the saddle. Arya wrapped her arms firmly around his waist.

Saphira flew them to the gates of Farthen Dûr, where Orik stood waiting.

"What took you so long?" Orik asked when Saphira had landed.

"We were sparring,' Eragon said from the saddle, not getting down, for they would be leaving soon anyway.

"Who won," Orik asked.'

"I did," Arya answered before Eragon could say a word.

"Not by much," Eragon said defensively. "I beat you last time."

"Well done, both of you. Farewell, I shall see you soon." Orik waved at them.

"Good bye Orik. We shall see you soon enough," Arya said.

"Good bye, good luck," Eragon said.

Then Saphira spoke. _"Farewell Orik. We shall see you soon."_

With that said, Saphira pushed off the ground and with a few strokes of her powerful wings, they were soaring in the cloudless sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At nightfall they arrived in Surda.

"I need to find Elva," Eragon said.

"I will help. She will be with Nasuada. She never leaves the ruler's side," Arya said.

"She will most likely be in Nasuada's study."

Eragon and Arya walked alongside Saphira in the direction of Nasuada's study. They did not need to go that far because about half way there, they came across Nasuada and Elva walking towards Nasuada's bed chambers.

"Lady Nasuada," Eragon said, bowing slightly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have a promise to fulfill." Before Nasuada could respond, Eragon had knelt down in front of Elva, taking her small hands in his. He looked into her creepy eyes. "I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I am here to fix you but first, can you forgive me?"

"You are forgiven, but I will tell you this," Elva's strange adult voice spoke. "You have caused me more pain than you could care to imagine. Pain that I wish everyday to forget."

Eragon shivered involuntarily at the small girl's voice. Then, he began the spell he had forged to fix her. "Remove the curse I have placed upon this young girl and return her to what she once was," Eragon spoke in the ancient language. Eragon felt his energy rapidly leaving his body. He began taking energy from the diamonds he had filled in the Belt of Beloth the Wise. He felt trapped in the spell, his vision became hazy. Eragon began to wonder if he had gone too far, if he did not have the power to do this. Then his thoughts clogged up, he couldn't think strait. Then it stopped. He felt himself come back to reality.

Eragon looked in front of him. Instead of Elva, a dark haired infant lay before hm on the passage floor. There was no mark on her forehead. She looked as any babe should. Eragon looked around him. Arya knelt at his right. Her lips moved but no words came out. He looked to his left. He saw Saphira watching him with worried eyes.

Eragon stood slowly, testing his balance, but he did not have the strength to hold himself up. He heard Arya yell. The last thing he remembered were Arya's worried eyes, and then there was darkness. He didn't feel himself caught by Arya right before he hit the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arya watched silently as Eragon began to change Elva. The small child began to shrink, until she was an infant once more, then things began to go wrong. Eragon's breathing became labored and his eyes clouded over. He lent forward, and began speaking rapidly in the ancient language, repeating the same seven words over and over again.

Arya ran over to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What's happening," she yelled, terrified. His eyes had gone entirely black.

"_I can't reach him; his mind is blocked with powerful magic not even I can penetrate."_

Arya began whispering quietly to Eragon.

Then all of a sudden it stopped. His eyes turned back to their usual brown and he stopped speaking. He looked around in a daze.

"Eragon, what happened?" Arya asked. Eragon didn't respond, he didn't even look at her. "What's happening?" she spoke again. He didn't even acknowledge she had spoken. "Stop this, you're scaring me." Eragon turned to look at her. His expression was confused.

He stood slowly stood watching Arya. Arya watched as he stood, looked around, then turned his attention back to Arya. Then his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Arya yelled out his name, then caught him inches before he hit the ground.

"Eragon, wake up," she said, patting his face slightly. Turning her attention to Nasuada, she spoke. "Nasuada, do you have a spare room."

"We do," she said glancing worriedly from Eragon to the baby.

"Good. Can you take the baby and lead me there," Arya asked hurriedly, checking Eragon's head for a fever.

"Of course." Nasuada took the baby in her arms. Then she turned to face Arya. "Saphira will not fit through the halls. How are we going to get Eragon to his room?"

Arya answered her question by lifting Eragon off the ground, holding him in her arms like you would a baby.

"Very well."

Nasuada led Arya and the unconscious Eragon up to Eragon's bed chambers. Eragon didn't move at all though he mumbled some unintelligible words. When they arrived in his room, Arya placed him carefully on his bed. When he was comfortably laid down, Arya opened the large window on the other side of the room, letting in a very worried Saphira.

Saphira immediately went to Eragon's side, nudging him with her scaly nose.

"_I cannot contact him,"_ she said after a moment. _"He is there but I cannot reach him. He is unconscious. That spell took a lot out of him, I am not sure when he will wake."_

Arya nodded, watching Eragon with worried eyes. She walked to the side of the bed and laid the blankets over him.

Nasuada stood by the door looking slightly uncomfortable. "Ahem, er, I will go find someone to look after the baby." Nasuada left the room quickly one thought running through her head. _'What changed?'_

Arya sat on the bed beside Eragon taking his hand in hers. Instinctively, she began to trace patterns on the back of his hand with her thumb. Arya watched as Saphira sat at the end of the bed, resting her head next to Eragon.

"You always seem to be getting into trouble," Arya said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"_He is, isn't he? He is always making mistakes, but he will go to any length to fix them,"_ Saphira said, but Arya caught the double meaning to her words.

"He's determined. He will never give up." Arya looked at Saphira with a small smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Arya yawned slightly. This act did not go unnoticed by Saphira. _"You are tired, small one."_

"I'm fine," Arya said stifling another yawn.

"_Say that you are not tired in the ancient language."_

"I'm fine."

Saphira shook her large head. She brought her nose to touch Arya's forehead. Arya tried to fight it but Saphira was too powerful, so she gave up and allowed the sleep to take over. It was the first time she had truly slept in many years.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saphira looked at them as they slept peacefully. She began to wonder if she should tell them what she knew. Both things. Telling him the truth could save him so much pain, but it was something he had to learn for himself. As for the other thing, if she was right they would find out in due course.

**A/N: I know my chapters are short but I don't have the time to make them any longer. I will update again soon, if I get enough reviews.**

**Cya**

**Maddy**

5


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry to say, but this chapter is really short. I don't have time to make it any longer, because tomorrow I am leaving to go to America and I won't be home for three weeks. So don't expect the next chapter any sooner than in a month. I give my most sincere apologies.**

**Disclaimer: As unfortunate as it is, I do not own the inheritance trilogy. You want proof, here are 5 reasons. i) Last time I checked I was a girl, Christopher Paolini is a boy. ii) I am 14 years old, not 23 or whatever he is. iii) my name is Maddy, not Christopher. vi) I am not making any money from this. v) if I owned the inheritance trilogy, I would be trying to finish the next book as fast a physically possible, not wasting my time on the website (not bagging this website, just making a point). **

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed for this chapter, I really appreciate it. You are the reason I an updating before I leave.**

**Ch.14 Chapter 13**

When Arya awoke, she sat up trying to remember what had happened. It had been so long since someone had allowed her the escape of true sleep. Then everything came back. She looked over at Eragon, hoping that he had woken up, but disappointment flashed through her eyes as she saw him laying there, as peaceful as ever.

She looked around the room, only to find Saphira was missing. Arya wondered what would have been so important that it would make Saphira leave her rider's side while he was unconscious.

She was broken from her train of thought when Eragon moved. Then his eyelids fluttered.

Eragon sat up slowly. He wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was that he was healing Elva, and then there had been darkness. Eragon was shocked when Arya threw herself into his arms.

Arya hadn't been able to stop herself, she had been so worried. She hugged him tight, glad that he was alright. Then she remembered what he had done. Arya pushed him away and whacked him on the arm. "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? First you tell me you will only be a minute, and the spell shouldn't be too hard, and then the next minute you're repeating the same seven words over and over again. And you don't let Saphira into your head so she can help you with the spell. No, you block her out completely. I thought you had gone too far, that you might die from the energy loss." Arya paused for a few seconds and Eragon prepared for more yelling, but it didn't come. Instead Arya hugged him again. "I was so worried," she whispered.

Eragon was unsure what to do. First she yells at him and then she hugs him, _'women,' _he thought, shaking his head. Then he thought about what she had said. He didn't remember blocking out Saphira. In fact he realized, after beginning the spell he didn't remember much at all.

Saphira landed in the room looking relieved and angry at the same time. Eragon let go of Arya and walked over to her, laying a hand on her neck.

"_What happened?" _Saphira asked, not caring to hide the worry in her voice_. "You blocked me out. I couldn't help you."_

Eragon looked at his dragon's face. She just looked sad now. Eragon spoke out loud so that Arya could hear. "I don't know what happened," he said in the ancient language. "I remember saying the spell, and then there was darkness. I was trying to get out, but I couldn't. Then I remember your faces and a baby. After that, I woke up into this room and Arya started yelling at me."

Arya looked at him. "So you don't remember anything."

"Other than what I told you, no I don't."

"_Little one, it was scary. At first you were fine, and then your eyes went black. You began repeating the same seven words over and over again in the ancient language. Then suddenly you stopped, you tried to stand up but you fell. Arya caught you right before you hit the ground and carried you up here. You have been unconscious for two days. And the words, they were the ones Brom told you before he died."_

'_Two days,' _Eragon thought, amazed. _'But those words,' _he wondered . "But why would I say them? Why wouldn't I remember? Brom said only to use them in great need."

"_I do not know little one. It confuses me as well," _She admitted. _"We should talk to Oromis and Glaedr about it when we get to Ellesmèra."_

"Speaking of which," Arya said, rejoining the conversation. "We need to leave for Ellesmèra. There is nothing we can do about it here. We have questions, and the only person who is likely to be able to answer them is Oromis."

Eragon and Saphira nodded, knowing she was right. There was nothing they could do about it until they reached the elves.

They followed Arya, not speaking. Eragon was unaware of where they were headed, he was to lost in his own thoughts. Eragon was drawn away from his thoughts when Arya knocked on a door. He looked around and immediately realized that they had stopped in front of Nasuada's office. Eragon also became aware of the fact that Saphira had left them. _'Probably at the window,'_ Eragon guessed.

As they entered the room, Eragon also realized that there had been no guards at the door.

"My lady," Eragon said, bowing his head towards Nasuada.

Nasuada looked up from her paper work. "You do recover quickly, don't you Eragon," Nasuada said, a hint of amusement in her voice. Nasuada looked up into Eragon's eyes. When she did, she immediately wished she hadn't. When she looked into his eyes, she didn't see Eragon. She saw _him_ staring back at her. Looking at those chocolate eyes made the pain come back once more. The pain that came when he left. She hid the pain from those around her, but it was slowly tearing her up inside. He had left them and even if he wanted to, he couldn't come back.

Nasuada swallowed the pain welling up inside her and planted a smile on her face as Eragon replied. "Yes I do, my lady."

Arya cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. They turned to her expectantly. "We need to leave for Ellesmèra immediately. Eragon needs to finish his training as soon as possible. We do not know when Galbatorix will strike next, but when he does, Eragon must be ready."

"Arya is right," Eragon said. "The last battle is drawing near. Galbatorix is going to show his face soon."

Nasuada looked from one to the other. "Then you must go immediately. While you were asleep, we took the time to pack food for your trip."

"Thank you, my lady," Eragon said with a slight bow.

Nasuada turned her attention to Eragon, looking at him with a somber expression. "You need to return as soon as you can. Arya is right, Galbatorix is gathering his forces once more. We must be prepared for an attack at all times."

Eragon nodded slowly. He lifted his head when he heard Saphira growling from outside the window. He could feel her impatience, so he quickly spoke to Nasuada. "I must depart now. Good bye." Eragon turned and walked to the window, Arya following behind quickly after nodding to Nasuada. "Lady Nasuada, can I ask one question?"

"Of course."

"Why are there no guards at you door?"

Nasuada smiled guiltily. "I wanted some peace, so I ordered them to have a break."

Eragon shook his head slightly. "Fair enough," he said a trace of amusement lacing his words. Another growl from Saphira made him speed up.

Eragon opened the window and held it for Arya. "Ladies first," he said mockingly, earning himself as slap across the head from Arya.

Once Eragon and Arya were safely strapped into Saphira's saddle, Saphira flapped her powerful wings, sending them soaring into the clouds. When they were out of view Saphira executed a perfect triple loop and a barrel roll, much to Arya's displeasure.

Arya tightened her grip around Eragon's middle, causing Eragon to turn around and look at her. Arya was paler than usual and held a slightly frightened expression that she was clearly trying to control.

Eragon let out a small chuckle, making Arya scowl at him. He turned back to face in front of him, shaking his head. This earned him a slap on the back of the head.

"_I don't think you should do any more acrobatics. I don't want Arya throwing up all over me," _Eragon asked Saphira, a small smirk still on his face.

"_Alright little one. If I must stop, I shall."_

**A/N: I know that chapter was really short, but as I mentioned at the top, I didn't have much time to write it. Also I know it sucked, but if you would be kind enough to review, I would really appreciate it.**

**Until next time**

**Maddy**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry I took so long but if you read my last note you will know I was half way across the world for 3 weeks and unable to update. And to make things work when I got back I had to catch up on all of the homework I'd missed. This chapter is a little rushed so forgive me if it is a bit poor. Well I will not keep you for much longer.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. I am not Christopher Paolini, I'm not getting any money for this.**

**On with the story…**

**Ch.15 Chapter 14**

As the sun began to set, Eragon, Arya and Saphira landed for the night. They were about a league from the border line of the Hadarac desert. They had landed in the centre of a group of sand dunes and were invisible to all but the creatures of the sky.

"I'll go get some water," Arya said as soon as they had settled in.

"_Would you like me to dig a hole? I am in need of a drink anyway," _Saphira offered.

"Thanks."

"Well, if you ladies are going to get some water, I will start dinner." Eragon began collecting shrubs so he could start a fire. Arya quickly collected the water skins before leaving the clearing with Saphira.

When Eragon had lit the fire, he began to prepare the vegetables. As he did this he hummed a tune he had learned many a year ago while he had been in Carvahall.

When Eragon had almost finished the vegetables, Saphira landed back in the clearing.

"_Where's Arya?"_ Eragon asked, turning his head so he could see Saphira.

"_She is fine, just finishing filling the water skins." _Eragon nodded and turned back to the vegetables, but just as he picked up the knife, Arya's scream rippled through the Hadarac desert. Before Saphira had registered what had happened, Eragon had Yawë in his hand and had jumped onto her saddleless back. Saphira realized what was happening and as soon as she felt Eragon's familiar weight on her back, she jumped from the clearing. Before her feet had hit the ground, Eragon was off her back and ready to take on any danger that awaited them.

Eragon looked around, and his face filled with confusion. Arya was kneeling, looking at the object in front of her with great bewilderment and concentration. Eragon ran to her side.

"What's wro-" the words caught in Eragon's throat. Arya was kneeling in front of an amethyst dragon egg.

Eragon knelt beside Arya, looking closely at the egg. It was the colour of the purest amethyst with emerald veins running through it. Eragon smiled at the colour of the veins, they matched Arya's eyes.

Arya picked up the egg and turned it over in her hands. She then held it close to her chest as if it were a new born babe.

"It's not possible," she whispered.

"Clearly it is," Eragon said, looking at the egg in confusion. Eragon stood. "We need to go back to the camp, and then you need to tell us exactly what happened." Arya got up and walked with him to the campsite, her brow furrowed in thought.

Saphira followed quickly behind them. _'This proves it,' _she thought. _'I was right.' _Saphira began to hum happily.

When they were back in the clearing, Eragon quickly threw all the vegetables into a pot with some water and spices. Once he had put them in the fire, he lifted his head and faced Arya who was deep in thought.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Arya lifted her eyes from the egg and looked into Eragon's eyes. "I…" Arya took a slow breath and placed the egg in front of her. "I don't know," she said, shooting confused glances at the egg. "I went to fill the water skins, so Saphira dug a hole for me. I let her have a drink first then I began to fill the skins. While I was doing this, I told Saphira to go, so she left to go back to you. When I had finished, I let the water go as I usually did. When the hole was empty, I stood up to leave, and was about to walk away when I saw something glint at the bottom of the hole. I was curious, so I jumped in to take a look. I saw something glittering in the sand, so I went over it and cleared the sand away. And there was the egg. I screamed in shock."

Eragon stared at the egg, perplexed. "Well at least we know where the second egg is. The question is, where did it come from?" Eragon shook his head. "If we can get this egg to hatch, we will have a rider that the empire doesn't even know exists. No one knew of this egg's existence, so this will give us the element of surprise."

"That's good," Arya said weakly, staring intently at the egg once more.

Eragon picked up the egg and turned it around in his hands. "This is at least a half larger than Saphira's egg was." Eragon held the egg up to Saphira. "What do you think?"

"_It's a boy," _Saphira said happily.

"A boy," Eragon said quietly with a smirk planted on his face. He handed Arya the egg.

She ran her delicate fingers over its smooth surface. Admiring its beauty.

Suddenly, a shrill squeak pierced the air.

--------------------------- Wouldn't I be cruel if I stopped it here -----------------------------

Another squeak shortly followed it. It took Arya a few seconds to realize that it had come from the egg. The egg fell from her hands and began to rock violently. Arya jumped back, unsure of what to do. She looked wide eyed at Eragon. The egg was hatching. It was hatching… for her. She was going to be a rider. Arya smiled brightly. Eragon's expression matched her own. A long crack appeared on the smooth surface. Then more jagged cracks began to appear on the surface.

If it was possible, Arya's smile widened even more. It was all too much. She was going to be a rider. "I'm going to be a rider," she screamed happily. Before she could stop herself, she threw herself into Eragon's arms. Eragon barely caught her, stumbling back a few paces from the force.

Eragon embraced her tightly. "I'm not alone anymore," he whispered so low that she could not hear. Eragon felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There was someone to share the burden. The fate of Alagaësia no longer rested on his shoulders alone.

Arya's face was radiating with joy. Her wide smile lit up her beautiful face. Eragon had never seen her so happy.

Eragon let go of her lithe figure and they turned to face the egg. As he let go of her, he realized that he was now about a half foot taller than her.

They watch the egg intently. Arya and Eragon both jumped back as a large bit of the shell flew off. A few more bits of shell fell away until there was a large hole in the center of the egg. From the hole emerged a tiny amethyst head. More bits of egg flew in all different directions as the small hatchling fought its way out of the egg.

When the hatchling emerged from the egg, it ignored Eragon, Arya and Saphira as it proceeded to lick off the membrane that enclosed it. With the membrane gone the small dragon spread his wings. The moonlight bounced off his scales making the hatchling look stunning and noble. The small dragon yawned displaying a row of sharp white teeth. Slowly it opened its eyes looking around.

Arya took this chance to closely examine the majestic creature. He was the colour of the purest amethyst. Along the hatchlings spine from the top of his head to the tip of his tail was a row of emerald green spines. His claws were the same shade of emerald as the spines along its back. His teeth gleamed an untouched white and his eyes were a deep emerald.

The dragon turned and stared at them with an intelligent emerald eye. Eragon looked from the small dragon to Arya and noticed that their eyes were the same colour.

The dragon walked up to Arya, stopping for a few moments to sniff her feet before going up to Eragon. He looked up at Eragon curiously, before moving on to Saphira. He stared at her attentively for a few moments before sniffing one of her claws. Eragon laughed at this, thinking back to when Saphira had hatched. She had been slightly larger than half that size, though now, the small dragon was barely the size of her claw.

When the small dragon was bored of Saphira, he proceeded to look around the camp, examining everything carefully before trotting back to Arya. The small dragon stretched his neck, as if trying to see her better. He stared up at Arya with glittering eyes, waiting for her.

Eragon nudged Arya in the ribs, bringing her back to her senses. Arya knelt down and stretched out her hand, laying it on the dragon's head. An intense pain seared through Arya's hand, flowing through the rest of her body. Arya bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. Her body felt as if it were on fire, the blood flowing through her seemed to burn her veins like hot metal. The pain slowly subsided and Arya removed her hand from the dragon's head and examined it. There on her palm was a silver-white oval, the _gedwëy ignasia._

When Arya touched the dragon, she began to glow with a silver light. The light ran up her hand through her entire body, engulfing her in a silver glow. Arya bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, making Eragon remember the pain he had gone through when he had first touched Saphira. This is what it was like. Eragon was amazed by the pure beauty of the bond. Slowly the light faded and Arya removed her hand from the dragons head, examining it closely.

Eragon leaned his head over her shoulder to take a decent look at her gedwëy ignasia. It was the same as his own. He lifted his own hand, and watched his silver palm shimmer in the moonlight.

**A/N: well that is all for now. I will update as soon as I can. Who knows, if you review I might be inclined to update sooner. OMG, the Eragon trailer is so awesome. All who read this, I recommend that you watch it. **

**Cya**

**Love Maddy**

4


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. I'm back with an all new exiting chapter. And.. I managed to have it up within 2 weeks. Have you all seen the trailer, it is so cool. Murtagh is so HOT!!! Why does the hot older brother always have to be evil – shed a tear. Anyway, I don't want to bore you any longer, thank you to all who reviewed by the way.**

**Disclaimer: As you all know, my name is not Christopher Paolini. I don't pretend it is, so please don't sue.**

**On with the story…**

**Ch.16. Chapter 15**

As Arya examined her palm, a feeling of ravenous hunger filled her. It continued to tug against her consciousness until she realized the feeling was not her own; it was coming from the dragon.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Arya asked as she picked up the small dragon and set it on her shoulder. The dragon growled an affirmative, glad that she had gotten the message. "What am I going to feed him? We have no meat," Arya said to Eragon, looking worriedly at the hungry dragon.

"I'll go find something. Come on Saphira." Eragon jumped onto Saphira's saddleless back and they took off. They leveled off when they had a good view of the surrounding area. Eragon looked around, but all he saw in the area was a small clump of bushes about a league to the right of camp. _'It'll have to do," _thought Eragon wryly.

Once they had landed, Eragon sought out a rabbit and killed it with magic. He then drew it from its burrow and remounted Saphira. In normal circumstances, he would have hunted it the way he had before he learned magic, but the small dragon was waiting.

Eragon and Saphira returned to the clearing to find Arya sitting with the small dragon perched on her shoulder. When the dragon saw Eragon - or more precisely, the food in his hand, he jumped from Arya's shoulder and ran to Eragon. Jumping up in pitiful attempts to reach the dead rabbit.

Arya laughed at them before getting up and walking over to Eragon, taking the rabbit from his hand. Arya opened her mouth to ask him for his hunting knife, but closed it again when she saw he was holding it out for her.

Arya's hand was unsteady as she tried to skin and cut the rabbit. It was the first time she had ever skinned any animal in her life. She never had needed to, since she had only eaten meat a few times in her life.

Eragon laughed at her feeble attempts to skin the rabbit. Arya glared at him and continued to work at it.

"Would you like some help?" Eragon said with a grin.

"No," Arya said clearly frustrated by the fact that the section of rabbit she had attempted to skin was still covered in small clumps of fur. "I can do this myself."

After a few more minutes, Arya gave up and held the rabbit out to Eragon. Eragon smirked and took it from her. He then took the knife from Arya, skinning the rabbit with a practiced hand.

Arya mumbled an unintelligible thanks, accepting the small squares of meat he handed to her. Arya fed each piece to the small dragon, being careful not to let her fingers get in the way of his teeth.

When the dragon had eaten enough, he lay down in Arya's lap, quickly falling asleep. Arya looked at the dragon lovingly, watching the even rise and fall of his chest. Already, they were experiencing the bond of a dragon and rider. A bond that would only strengthen over time.

"_Remember when you first hatched," _Eragon said, smiling happily at the memories. _"We were so ignorant of everything. It was a good time, before we began fighting, before we even knew there was a war going on."_

Saphira hummed deep in her throat. _"They were good times little one. Almost care free."_

Eragon let out a sigh. _"It seems like so long ago now. Those days I spent on the farm, rushing to see you at every chance I got._

"_I always missed you when you went away. I always sat where I had a clear view of the opening from which you came."  
_

"_I always worried about you when I was gone. You were so small, and there were so many dangers."_

"_We have both changed so much since then. In 2 years, we have changed from the weak creatures we once were to powerful warriors."_

"_When Roran and I were young, we used to play games, pretending that we were the riders of old. I never would have guessed it would ever happen that I would really fight in battles. Who ever would have thought an impoverished farm boy would be the one to give the Varden a second chance."_

Saphira rubbed her head against his shoulder, humming once more. _"We have done well little one. Brom would be proud of what we have accomplished, and Garrow would be proud of the man you have become."_

Saphira's words made Eragon feel a deep sense of accomplishment.

When Eragon yawned, Saphira sat down and he sat with his back against her side, watching Arya rock the sleeping dragon in her arms.

Arya hugged the small dragon close. She had wanted to be a rider all her life. As a young child, she had seen the mighty riders of old, and dreamed of one day becoming one of them. She had loved adventure, and flying with Oromis and Glaedr was her favorite activity. But then the war of the riders came and her dream was torn apart.

But now she was a rider, and it was better than she had ever imagined.

"How does it feel to be a rider?" Arya jumped as Eragon sat down next to her. She hadn't even noticed him coming over. She scolded herself for not paying attention. "When I found out, I was shocked. I didn't know what to do; it was like I had been thrown into a fairy tale. I didn't even know that the riders existed; I was just a farm boy. I wasn't special, I had no parents, I was a nobody.' Eragon paused. "But then again," he said with a wry smile, "I am the son of Morzan."

Saphira flinched at his words.

"I'm so happy, Eragon." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I've wanted to be a rider for as long as I can remember. When I was young, I used to pretend I was one of the mighty riders." Arya smiled at the memories.

Eragon leaned his head on hers. "I'm so glad you are a rider. I'm not alone anymore. The fate of Alagaësia no longer rests on my shoulders alone. There is someone else to share the burden."

Arya angled her head so she was looking him in the eye. For the first time, she realized exactly what he had been going through. The pressure that had been pressing in on him from all sides. Every day, he had put on a brave face. No one had seen through his act. But at that moment, Arya could see what he was truly feeling. He was breaking inside from the pure stress. There were many fighting in this battle, but only he and Saphira held the fate of Alagaësia in their hand. But even with Saphira, only he had held the full weight burden. Saphira didn't have people trying to influence her from all angles. Parts of it he has had to deal with himself, _alone._

"Well, you're not alone anymore," Arya said, moving herself so that her head rested against his chest. Arya closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. She snuggled deeper into his chest, enjoying the feeling of being near him. Arya kept telling herself not to give in to her heart. She tried to tell herself that she didn't like being with him, but it wasn't working. She couldn't deny him for much longer. She felt too happy when she was with him.

Eragon left his arms wrapped around her shoulders when she didn't object. He smiled down at her as she absentmindedly used her fingers to trace patterns on her dragon's back.

Saphira moved forward and stretched her wing over Eragon, Arya and the hatchling, all of whom were asleep. They absentmindedly snuggled closer to her warm scales. Saphira hummed quietly before falling asleep herself.

Eragon and Arya set up camp as they landed on the border of Du Weldenvarden. In four days, they had managed to cross the full length of the Hadarac desert. Each night, Eragon and Arya had sparred while the dragons watched with vague interest. Each day Arya's dragon grew. He had almost reached Arya's waist and was still growing rapidly.

"It's my turn to collect water," Arya said with a groan, getting up and collecting the water skins. "I might as well go find a stream," she added. "We are right outside the forest anyway."

"Up to you," Eragon said, shrugging nonchalantly, "I'll make dinner." Arya nodded and left the camp with her dragon trotting at her heels.

Eragon whistled as he set the fire. When it was burning brightly he began to chop the vegetables. Eragon stopped what he was doing suddenly and jumped to his feet, letting the food fall to the ground. Saphira silently walked up behind him, teeth bared. They had both sensed a strong presence in the near vicinity. It was as powerful as Arya or himself. But it was not Arya, or any other elf for that matter. It was clear from its power that it was not human either.

"Hello." A silky voice cut through the air. Eragon looked around the camp furiously; the voice seemed to be coming in on them from all angles. "My master said you would be difficult to find, but here you are, like sitting ducks." Eragon looked around him once more trying to find the source of the voice.

He spotted a man on the far edge of the camp. Eragon turned to face him but stepped back in horror. At first glace, the man had looked perfectly normal, but Eragon realized with horror that this man was far from ordinary. His pale face was framed by an array of fiery red hair. His eyes were a deep maroon that glinted with pure evil.

Eragon unsheathed Yawë and took fighting stance. "Shade," Eragon hissed, his voice filled with hatred.

**A/N: That is all for now. I know it's not a very good chapter, but I had to rush because I go on camp tomorrow, and I wanted to get a chapter up before then. Now all you need to do is click the little lavender button in the corner, and tell me what you think. If you do, I may be enticed to update sooner.**

**Good bye for now**

**Maddy**

5


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hello my faithful readers. As you can see I have updated in less than two weeks. This is twice in a row; I think I have set myself a new record. I don't want to keep you for too long so I won't say any more.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Eragon, so please don't sue me.**

**Ch.17. Chapter 16**

"Yes, I do believe I am," the Shade said with a sneer, looking at his hands with feigned confusion.

"_Arya,"_ Eragon called out with his mind.

"_What's happening?"_ The worry in Eragon's voice scared her.

"_I need you to stay out of sight," _Eragon said quickly, glaring at the Shade who had taken a step forward.

"_What's going on Eragon?"_

"_Don't worry, just stay out of sight. I can handle it on my own."_

"_Eragon, if you don't tell me what is going on, I will come to the clearing and find out myself."_

"_There's a Shade here."_

Arya's blood chilled. _"Oh no, I'm coming right now."_

"_No, you can't, if you do, he will find out about your dragon. We will lose the advantage."_

"_I'm coming now Eragon. I wont have you fight a Shade on your own. It is to dangerous."_

"_I will be fine."_

"_No, you won't."_

"_How about this. Do you have your bow?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Shoot him in the neck if it looks bad."_

Arya paused for a moment. _"Fine, but if you die, I will never forgive you."_

"_Thank you," _Eragon said, then withdrew from her head.

"Eragon Shadeslayer," the shade mused, unaware of Eragon's previous conversation. "It does not fit well; you do not seem strong enough to have slain one of my kin."

"Well, you can talk to Durza about how authentic my name is. Wait, I just remembered, I slew him 2 years ago," Eragon said with a sneer.

At this, the Shade returned Eragon's glare. "Ahh, but through trickery, was it not?"

Eragon ignored the comment and spoke. "Seeing as you know my name, it is only fair that I know yours."

"Very well, my name is Sorerro."

Eragon didn't get a chance to respond because Sorerro attacked him with lightning speed. Eragon barely got his sword up in time to block the blow. _'He's strong,'_ thought Eragon, cursing silently. He is stronger than even Durza was.

Both Eragon and Sorerro fought at their best. Sorerro was slightly stronger than Eragon, but Eragon had the advantage of speed. They were evenly matched. Eragon sent a fierce blow at Sorerro's head, which Sorerro blocked with equal ferocity. Eragon spun out of the way quickly as Sorerro aimed a blow at his left shoulder. Eragon used the momentum from his spin to strike Sorerro's shoulder, managing to lightly pierce the skin through his armor. Both spun away after this blow, before coming in once more, striking at the same moment. The swords met in the centre with a shower of sparks. Both fought, trying to overpower the other. Then it happened. Eragon watched in horror as Yawë chipped, then thin cracks began to spider web across the blade. Then the blade broke.

Half the blade fell to the ground in a shower of sparks as Sorerro's sword rubbed across the broken edge. Sorerro quickly regained his stance and attacked Eragon once more. Eragon blocked his strike with what was left of Yawë. The sword vibrated in his hand from the power of the Shade's blow.

"Well, well, well," Sorerro said taking a step back. "Not a rider's sword is it. Because if I do remember correctly, the rider's swords were unbreakable."

Eragon ground his teeth but didn't say anything. The Shade brought his sword up so it was 3 inches from Eragon's neck. "The riders are meant to be powerful, but here you are, as helpless as a baby. You are alone. No one is here to protect you." The Shade smirked; not noticing Saphira crouched in the shadows.

Eragon then found his voice. "I am never alone. Did you ever wonder why they called us the riders," Eragon said, a mischievous smile forming on his face.

Sorerro hesitated. That rider shouldn't have been smiling, he should be begging for mercy. Then, for the first time, he noticed the glint of Saphira's scales in the shadows. Sorerro froze abruptly, then paled, cursing himself for his own foolishness.

"The dragons," Eragon said agonizingly slowly. Saphira stepped up behind him and roared, showing off rows of pearly white, razor sharp teeth.

Sorerro sighed and lowered his sword. He knew he was outmatched. Few could single-handedly beat a dragon in arm to arm combat. But trying to fight a dragon that was defending its rider was suicide.

Saphira took a step forward and the shade took a step back, his hands in the air. "We will meet again, Eragon _Shadeslayer,_" he said the name with disdain. "Maybe when we do, you will have an adequate weapon," the Shade added crudely.

Eragon recoiled as if he had been stung. The Shade smirked evilly, happy at the wounds his words had inflicted.

"Until we meet again," the Shade said then slit his own throat, muttering something along the lines of, "Not again." Sorerro disintegrated into the air.

The second he was gone, Arya ran from the trees to Eragon's side. She laid a comforting hand on Eragon's shoulder. "Are you alright," she asked. Eragon didn't respond, he had barely noticed, as he stared at the pieces of metal that had once been his sword.

Eragon fell to his knees, his head bowed. Then he lifted his head to face the sky, fury glinting in his brown eyes. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!?!?!" he yelled to the sky, startling Arya who took a step back. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?! FIRST YOU MAKE MY BROTHER BETRAY ME!!!! THEN, YOU MAKE HIM TAKE MY SWORD!!!! MY FATHER'S" – Saphira flinched at the words _my father's_ – "SWORD!!!! YOU MADE ME THE SON OF A MONSTER!!!! AND NOW YOU HAVE A SHADE BRAKE YAWË. WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!?! WAS I NOT MEANT TO HAVE A SWORD?!?!"

Eragon gripped the sword's blade tightly in his hand. Blood dripped down his hand but he didn't notice. "WHY DODN'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!?!" He yelled. "WHY DONT YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!?! DO YOU ENJOY TORTURING ME?!?! DO YOU ENJOY CAUSING ME PAIN?!?! WAS I NOT MEANT TO BE HAPPY?!?!"

Eragon looked at the blood that slowly dripped down his hand. A single tear fell from his eye, mingling with the blood. He sighed. "I guess the son of a monster wasn't meant to be happy."

Arya was surprised by his words. He believed them. He believed he was not meant to be happy.

Arya walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. Then she took his injured hand, carefully removing the blade from his hand. She then examined the self-inflicted wound on his palm.

"Waisi heill." Arya watched the wound carefully knit itself back together. "There," she said letting go of his hand.

Eragon smiled sadly at her before taking his sword and burying it in the dirt. Eragon touched the Elven-made bow slung across his back. It reminded him that he had lost his first bow.

Arya came forward and sat by his side and leant her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and rested his head on hers.

"We will get through this," Arya said confidently. "We will make it through this war, together. You and Saphira are not alone in this anymore. We are all in this, and together, we will win."

Eragon smiled, "thank you." He didn't say anything else. He just sat there with Arya until sleep took over his weary body.

**A/N: that is all for now dearest readers. Review and I will try to update within two weeks, although I may not be able to, I have a big project due in for English.**

**Farewell**

**Lots of Love**

**Maddy**

5


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hello. Sorry I took so long to update and the chapter is so short, but I have been really busy, ands it was my birthday party on the weekend. My English teacher has been loading us with heaps of work to finish before the end of the year and my health teacher got us to do the last of our work. I should be able to update sooner next time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest. Never have, and probably never will.**

**Ch.18. Chapter 17**

A man with dark brown hair was thrown at the king's feet. The brown-haired man looked up at the man he kneeled before with hatred in his eyes. The king who stood before him had piercing grey eyes and slick black hair, and behind his stood a black dragon with yellow eyes.

The man looked down, refusing to meet the evil king's eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded.

The brown haired man did nothing. He didn't care what happened to him any more. The pain didn't matter.

"Look at me!" the king yelled.

He felt the pain prickle at the back of his neck. He tried to fight it but the magic was too powerful. "LOOK AT ME!" The man couldn't fight it any more. His head was forced up and he was made to look into the eyes of the man he hated most. The man that had destroyed the trust he had gained, the life he had tried so hard to create.

"Better," the king muttered, looking at the broken man with disgust. "You have been very difficult recently, so I think it is time that you were punished."

"You can't hurt me," the man spat venomously, struggling to his feet.

"Can't I?" The king said with a grin. "Anyway, who said it was you I would be hurting." The man looked at him confused. "You share the same weakness as your deceased mother. You can love. And I think it is time you learned why you shouldn't."

The man still looked confused.

The king grinned and took out a dagger. "You will kill the leader of the Varden with this dagger."

"No," the man whispered, realization hitting him. Horror filled his brown eyes as he realised he would be made to kill the woman he loved. "No, I won't. You can't make me."

"Yes I can," the king said. Then, just like, that the man was no longer in control of his body. He was forced to speak the words of the ancient language that bound him to the task. He was forced to promise that he would try to kill the leader of the Varden with the dagger the evil king handed him.

Then the king walked past him. "Why couldn't you have been like your father? If you had chosen to work for me, you could have been free to have a life, but you have forced me to make you a puppet. Your father would have been disappointed." The king then walked from the room without awaiting a response.

When he was gone, the man fell to his knees. Tears began to fall from his brown eyes as he realised exactly what he had to do. "I am so sorry Nasuada," he whispered. "Remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you." He prayed that she could hear him.

In the back of his mind, he heard her voice. "And I will always love you too, Murtagh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon, Arya and Saphira rose early the next morning. They packed up the camp in a hurry and left. They left no prints, no scraps, no ashes, not a trace that they had been there. They weren't taking _any_ chances.

When they were finally in the air, the tension eased and they began to relax. Arya surprised Eragon by asking him a question.

"How did Brom find out that you were a rider? I'm sure you would have kept your palm hidden after touching Saphira."

Eragon laughed a bit. "Brom had his suspicions, mainly because I had been asking more questions than usual. Questions about secrets that very few other than the riders knew, like about how riders and dragons could hear each other's thoughts, and about the gedwëy ignasia. After that, Brom worked it out pretty quickly. So one time when I shook his hand, he 'accidentally' pulled the glove off my hand. Then when he handed it back, he made my palm face upwards. I ran off pretty quickly after that, but I could hear him whistling as I went."

Arya laughed at this while scratching her dragon's head. Arya then surprised him once more by asking another question. Arya didn't usually ask questions about his, or anyone else's lives.

"How did you come up with Saphira's name?"

"When I was asking Brom about the riders, I also asked about the names of the old dragons. Then I just went through them until I found one that she liked."

"_It took a while,"_Saphira said wittily, _"Because he thought I was a boy."_

This made Arya laugh hard. Eragon felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he growled at them. This only made Arya laugh harder.

"It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know? I didn't have another dragon to tell me her gender."

Arya stopped laughing and smiled at him. "Sorry." Arya though for a moment then spoke again. "How did you hide her and look after her while you were in Carvahall?"

"It was hard," Eragon said. He remembered it well. "I went to her every chance I got. I built her shelters and brought her food, but I was always worried when I wasn't around. She was so small and there were so many dangers."

Arya nodded and spoke again. "What was it like growing up in Carvahall? How did you spend your days?"

"I spent most of my day working on the farm. When I was younger, I would spend my free time playing games with Roran and the other boys in the village. I find it funny when I think back. We used to pretend we were the riders of old, that we could do magic, and fight like a hero. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever believe that it would actually happen."

"As I grew up, I went out hunting, and I had to do more on the farm, so most of the time I was pretty busy. During my free time, I would wander the forest behind my house."

Eragon watched Arya as she listened intently to him. He found it amazing that she, an elven princess, could be interested in his pathetic past.

"What's with all the questions?" Eragon asked.

"Huh," Arya replied as if broken out of a daze.

"What is it with all the questions?" Eragon repeated slowly.

"I don't know, I guess I was just interested. Your life was just so different from mine."

"Alright," Eragon said but his eyebrows knitted with confusion as he turned to face ahead. She had never been interested in his life before Saphira's egg hatched, so what had changed. Why did she care now?

Eragon shook his head as he came to a conclusion. He would never understand women.

**A/N: sorry it is so short but I will update soon. Hopefully by Saturday week. Anyway, review and I might be convinced to update sooner. No flames please.**

3


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hello. I have a new chapter for everyone to enjoy. I'm sorry I took so long and it is short. The teachers think it is amusing to cram us with as much homework as they can before the end of the year. I will try to get a good chapter up in the next two weeks. Less if I can.**

**Thankyou to all those who reviewed, I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance trilogy. All I own is Arya's dragon.**

**Ch.19. Chapter 18**

Right before they got to the gates into Ellesmèra, Saphira landed. When she did, Arya's dragon hid under Saphira's wing and Arya smeared some tan paint over her gedwëy ignasia.

"Why are you doing that," Eragon asked, gesturing to her palm.

"No one will find out I am a rider until I want them to," Arya replied, looking over her hand to make sure that no traces of silver shone through.

"Are you going to tell your mother?"

Arya thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, I think I will. She has a right to know, as my mother, and as the queen to my people."

Eragon nodded his head in understanding. "You are so lucky you can tell people. You have people who know what you are going through. When I raised Saphira, I was completely alone. I had no one to support me."

The four headed towards Ellesmèra's gates, Arya's dragon entirely hidden by Saphira.

When they reached the gate guardian, he asked for identification, then let them in.

As the group walked slowly through the city towards Islanzadí's hall, Eragon noticed changes since the last time he had walked those streets. The glorious city was still incomparably beautiful, but the atmosphere had changed. It seemed more tense. Even the fair folk were preparing for battle. There were so many people training; and sharpening weapons, so they would be ready at a moments notice. They didn't need messengers to tell them the deciding battle was coming soon.

The group walked calmly through the door, and walked stood before Queen Islanzadi.

Both Arya and Eragon bowed to the queen, and Saphira inclined her head slightly. Once they had completed the formal greeting, Queen Islanzadi spoke.

"What has befallen you since we last spoke, my daughter," Queen Islanzadi asked, placing all her attention on her daughter.

Arya quickly told her about the war, before allowing Eragon to tell her of Murtagh's betrayal, and of his heritage.

The queen shook her head, deep in thought. "This is grim news," she said. When she looked up at him once more, there was a slight fear in her eyes though she masked it well.

Eragon raged internally at the fear and mistrust in her eyes, but continued the story with an even voice. He gave told her about trip to Helgrind then to Farthen Dûr before letting Arya take over.

"Mother, during our travels here, we came across another Shade."

Queen Islanzadí's eyes widened in shock. "How could a Shade have escaped our notice? I have never heard about it before," Queen Islanzadi said, shaking her head to rid herself of the shock. "What do you know about him?" she asked when she had regained her composure.

"Only that he goes by the name of Sorerro and is immensely powerful," Eragon answered. "I also believe he is working for Galbatorix."

"How did you come across him?"

"Arya had left the camp to find some water. While she was gone, he came in to the camp. We spoke long enough for him to tell me his name and that his master wanted me. Then we duelled, and when my sword broke Saphira stepped forward and the Shade slit his own throat."

"That is very troubling news. Another Shade with Galbatorix will cause big problems in the resistance. And if he is as powerful as you say he is, we will have to think very seriously before attacking the empire again."

"Mother," Arya said quietly. Her calm demeanour seemed to vanish, and it was replaced by a nervous and fearful one. "There is one more thing we must tell you,. But before I do, the room must be cleared. What I have to say is for your ears alone."

As the room cleared, Arya looked nervously at Eragon, who gave her a nod and an encouraging smile.

When everyone else had left the room, Arya cleared her throat. "During our travels here, we found a dragon egg." Queen Islanzadi looked ready to interrupt but Arya continued to speak. "The egg hatched mother. I am a dragon rider."

Arya mumbled a few incoherent words and her hand became clean. She lifted it to show her mother, not looking her in the eye. Without prompting, the small dragon moved from his hiding place and jumped up so it was perched on Arya's shoulder.

From his place on Arya's shoulder, it eyed Islanzadi carefully.

Islanzadi looked at the dragon carefully, slightly amused by its inquisitive nature. Its emerald eyes were the same as Arya's, and held a great wisdom well beyond its age.

"When did this happen," Islanzadi asked taking her eyes from the small dragon.

Arya did not look into her mother's eyes, "Four days ago."

Then, Islanzadi did the last thing she had expected her to. She stood up and embraced Arya tightly. "I am so proud of you," she whispered.

Arya stood shocked for a moment before returning the embrace. "Thank you," she whispered back.

Islanzadi let go of her daughter then took her seat once more. "Does he have a name yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I will name him when he can talk."

"He?" Islanzadi asked.

"Yes, it is a he. Saphira knew from the moment he hatched."

After Islanzadi had asked a few more questions about the dragon, she thought for a moment before asking another question. "Where did the egg come from? There is only one egg in existence, and it is under Galbatorix's watch. It is protected by magic as powerful as Galbatorix himself. It would be practically impossible to get past."

"You are right. The egg in Galbatorix's possession is impossible to get. This dragon came from another egg. We found the egg in the Hadarac desert. No one knew this egg existed. It was just lying there. We don't have any idea how it got there or where it came from."

No one spoke for a moment, all deep in thought. Then Saphira unexpectedly broke the silence. _"I have been thinking about it for a while now. About where the egg came from and I have only managed to come up with two suggestions. I believe that it may have been abandoned before the war. Or it may have been hidden during the war in a desperate attempt to protect it. But they are just theories. Arya found the egg when she raised the water from deep within the earth. We have no clue as to how deep the egg was buried, or how long it had been there."_

Islanzadi nodded slowly, taking in all of the information. Islanzadi was about to speak when an elf came through the door.

The elf looked like he was about to speak, but stopped dead, taking in the sight in front of him. The queen's daughter was standing there with a small amethyst dragon perched on her shoulder.

To answer his unasked question, Arya held out her palm, showing him her gedwëy ignasia.

The elf nodded and stood tall, finally taking in what he had seen.

"Please do not tell anyone what you have seen. They will all find out soon enough." The elf nodded slowly and quickly left the room.

"Before we were interrupted, I was going to tell you not to tell anyone else for now, except for master Oromis. I will hold a ball to announce you are a rider. I will call for you when I have decided when it will be held. I will also make sure to get you quarters like Eragon's so they can facilitate your dragon as well. I would like you to go to Oromis as soon as possible so you can start your training. We do not know how long we have until the next battle and I need you to be prepared." Islanzadi thought for a moment then asked. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No, there is not." Arya looked quickly at Eragon and he just shook his head. "Thank you mother. The day is still young, so we shall visit Oromis presently."

"Then you may go," Islanzadi said. Eragon and Arya bowed respectively, Saphira following behind, the small dragon hidden once more.

**A/N: another chapter done. Review and I will update.**

**Cya**

**Lots of Love**

**Maddy **

5


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been really busy. The last week of school was hell and I barely got a moment of free time, and the holidays have been so busy. First I spent a week up at my grandparent's farm, with no access to the internet or a decent computer. Then we had t do a new year's cleanup, no time for a computer there. It is only in the last couple of days I have had the chance to type this chapter. **

**I'm really sorry I have taken this long, but as you can see, it is not entirely my fault. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for my last chapter, I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance trilogy, never have, never will.**

**Now on with the story…**

**Ch.20. Chapter 19**

It didn't take long for the four to arrive at Oromis's hut. When they landed, they immediately spotted Oromis sitting at his small outdoor table reading a scroll. Glaedr was lying behind him, soaking up the afternoon sun.

Eragon and Arya jumped down from Saphira's back and performed the traditional greeting. When it was done, Oromis spoke up.

"It is good to see you back so quickly Eragon. How did things fair with the Varden?"

"Things with the Varden are mostly fine. We can discuss this later, but right now we have more important things to attend to," Eragon said, trying his best to sound calm and keep his temper in check. _'He must have known, but he never told me. I had the right to know. He shouldn't have kept it from me.'_

"What troubles you, Eragon?" Oromis asked, immediately picking up the hostility in his student's voice.

"That comes next. First, I would like you to meet the first ever female dragon rider." On cue, Arya's dragon stepped into plain view, and Arya held out her right hand to show Oromis the silver oval on her palm that marked her as a dragon rider.

Oromis looked calmly from the small dragon to the silver mark on Arya's palm. "Interesting," he mumbled, a small smile appearing on his face.

His smile widened as he watched the hatchling cautiously sniff Glaedr then sit down at his feet, staring intently into Glaedr's big golden eyes.

"Now," said Oromis. "I would be very interested to find out where this dragon came from. But first, I would like to know what is troubling you."

"You knew, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I knew what?" Oromis asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"You knew about my heritage, didn't you? I know you did, so don't lie," Eragon said in the ancient language.

"Yes, I did know," Oromis said, his tone completely calm.

"You knew," Eragon seethed. "You knew all about it, but you didn't see fit to tell me. Didn't I have the right to know that I had family? Didn't I have the right to know where I came from, who my sire was? Didn't I have the right to know that I have a brother? Why didn't you tell me?"

The wind in the clearing flared to life, blowing around leaves and dirt, swirling around Eragon's seething form. Arya took her dragon and clutched it fearfully to her chest. The power coming from Eragon's body was more powerful than anything she had ever felt.

Oromis was shock by Eragon's power, but didn't show it. Instead he spoke calmly, pretending to ignore the display of power.

"I did know about your heritage, and I did not tell you. It is something you had to learn for yourself."

The wind around the clearing died down a bit, but it did not disappear. "Did you know that Murtagh was not killed? Did you know he is a rider?"

"That boy is a rider?" Oromis couldn't hide the shock on his face. "I never knew. Though, when you were in training, I thought I may have sensed another rider but I wasn't sure. It must have been cloaked by powerful magic because I could barely sense it."

The wind in the clearing died down completely as Eragon calmed down. "So you didn't know," Eragon said with relief. "I am sorry for losing my temper Master, I'm just very angry about the whole situation. I can guess why he was cloaked so well. He is working with Galbatorix. He has been hidden inside Urû'baen."

"This is very troubling news," Oromis said, a touch of worry reaching his calm features. "Now we are up against another rider. Explain to me everything that happened to you while you were at the Varden."

Eragon gave a quick explanation of his arrival. Then in detail he explained his battle with Murtagh, focusing mainly on the great power he had come to possess in such a short amount of time. He also told Oromis with much shame that Murtagh had taken Zar'roc from him.

"He was so powerful in magic. If I had not been so tired, I may have been able to beat him in sword play, but not magic," Eragon shuddered. "He was so powerful."

Oromis was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "There is nothing that we can do about this except continue your training as fast as possible."

Eragon nodded. "I know. That is why we rushed back so quickly."

"Now that is sorted, I would like you to tell me how you got that egg. Please do not tell me you went and got it from Urû'baen," Oromis said, turning his attention to Arya.

"No, we didn't get it from Urû'baen. That is suicide. We found it in the middle of the Hadarac desert. No one knew this egg existed, not even Galbatorix," Arya said, then quickly recounted how she had found it and how it had hatched.

"I had always wondered if there had been any more dragon eggs," Oromis mumbled.

"Do you know where it came from? We have a few ideas, but it has been troubling us since we found it," Arya said hoping the lead dragon rider would know more than they did.

"We believe it has been there since the fall of the riders or earlier," Eragon added. "How is it that the egg wasn't found earlier?"

Oromis pondered it for a few minutes, and after a quick conversation with Glaedr he spoke up. "I have no idea about what Arya has asked and neither does Glaedr, but as for you Eragon. I think I can answer your question. Dragons are powerful creatures, even when they are in the egg. The dragon chooses its rider, and will not come out until the one it wants to be its rider touches the egg."

Oromis took a breath and looked the two riders in the eye before continuing. "It has never been proved, but I believe, sometimes a person destined to be a rider will be drawn to the egg, or the egg to that person. I believe when you withdrew the water from the ground, the dragon sensed your presence and decided to make its self known."

Arya nodded and placed her dragon on the ground, shaking her arms. Her dragon came up to her waist and was beginning to get too big to hold for long periods of time.

"Master Oromis, Arya's dragon is a lot larger than Saphira was at the same age. The egg was almost double the size of hers. Why is he so big?" Eragon asked.

"It is simple Eragon. Dragons are just like humans, elves and dwarves. They are all different. Some are larger, some are smaller. For instance, Saphira has a smaller and more agile build because she is a natural flier. Her build allows her to fly quickly, and easily dodge and perform complex manoeuvres at high speeds. Arya's dragon is different. He has a bulkier and stronger build so he will be stronger, a more powerful fighter. In a battle Saphira is more likely to rely on speed to attack and evade her opponent, whereas Arya's dragon is more likely to rely on brute strength."

"Glaedr was just like him, I won't be surprised if he is the same size as Saphira in half a year."

Eragon wore a shocked expression. "Half a year. But it took Saphira almost 2 years to reach this size."

"I know, Eragon," Oromis said shaking his head. "But like I said, he is different to Saphira."

Eragon smirked, _"so Saphira, what do you think. This little fella will be as big as you in half a year."_

"_Shut up," _Saphira said angrily, snapping her jaws an inch from his face. _"Remember who is bigger out of the two of us."_

Eragon laughed at her obvious annoyance at the situation.

"Is there anything else you need, because if not, you may leave and I will see you tomorrow at our normal time," Oromis said.

Eragon was about to leave then realised there was something else. He whacked himself over the head for almost forgetting. "There is one more thing I must tell you. We encountered a large problem on the border of Du Weldenvarden. There is another Shade. He is very powerful. He is stronger than Durza."

Oromis shook his head. "This is very troubling. We have very powerful spell casters here constantly on the look out for Shades. Generally we can sense them when they are taken over by the spirits. He would have to be very powerful to have evaded our notice."

"He is working for Galbatorix, so that may have helped him escape notice. His name is Sorerro. That is about all the information I can give you on him."

"Leave now. I will talk about this with Glaedr and try to find the best way to deal with this Shade."

"Yes master," Eragon, Arya and Saphira said before turning and beginning to walk away from the hut. The small dragon gave Glaedr one more inquisitive look before quickly scuttling after his rider.

**A/N: I know that the chapter was a bit boring, but I promise the next one will be better. Eragon finds something very interesting in the next chaper.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. If you don't review I wont be able to improve**

**That's all for now**

**Cya**

**Love Maddy**

5


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: hi, sorry about the wait. I have been really, really busy, and the computer had a virus. You are lucky to have a chapter even now. Please forgive me and I will try to get the next chapter up sooner.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I would like to I do not own the inheritance trilogy or any of the characters in it.**

**I would like to thank all who reviewed for the last chapter; I couldn't have done it without you – wipes away a tear-.**

**Ch.21. Chapter 20**

"Where are we going," Arya asked Eragon from where she sat on Saphira.

"The Menoa Tree," he replied anxiously, turning his head to face her.

"Why are we going there?' Arya asked. "There are many places in the city you haven't been yet. If you wanted, I could show you somewhere new."

"Maybe another day. Right now, I have to go to the Menoa tree. There is something that I must do there."

"What do you need to do?" Arya asked, unaware of how much she was asking.

"Uhh," Eragon looked around uncertainly. _"Should I tell her?" _he asked Saphira.

"_It is up to you. But if you do, do not tell her everything."_

"I can't tell you yet. But if I am right, you will find out soon enough."

Arya scowled but nodded. He was determined. He would not tell her anything until he was ready.

Saphira landed gracefully on one of the largest branches of the great tree, clinging to it with her claws as if she were a giant bird. The branch supported her weight, though just barely, creaking slightly from the strain.

Eragon jumped down from Saphira's back, landing on the roots below with elven grace. Arya followed behind him, landing lightly with her dragon in her arms.

Arya put the dragon down and they watched as it cautiously sniffed the roots, before staring at the tree trunk with wide eyes.

"It can sense the tree's power," Eragon said. "Amazing, dragons possess such great powers, even at such a young age."

"They truly are remarkable creatures," Arya agreed, watching the amethyst dragon with wonder.

Eragon removed his eyes from the dragon and began to walk around the perimeter of the Menoa tree.

"Where are you going?" Arya called at his retreating figure.

"To find something," Eragon called back without turning his head.

Eragon walked slowly around the tree, looking for something, anything to help him find the weapon of Solembum's prophecy.

Eragon returned to Saphira and Arya, annoyance written on his face.

"'_When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree.' That is what Solembum said, yet I see nothing that could give me a clue as to where I should look. This has got to be when Solembum meant, for I need a sword now." _Eragon fumed. _"How am I supposed to find the weapon?"_

"_Calm down, Eragon. Did you try opening your mind, trying to sense the weapon? It may have a powerful aura like Zar'roc did."_

"_I'll try that," _Eragon muttered, annoyed he hadn't thought of it. He had been in too much of a hurry.

Eragon began to circle the tree once more, opening his mind so he could sense the tree's power, and the power of the things around it.

Then he felt a strong power that did not belong to the tree. _"Saphira, get over here. I think I've found it." _

Without waiting for Saphira, Eragon began to weave through the roots towards the soft soil below. As soon as he reached the ground, he began digging into the soil with his bare hands.

Suddenly, Eragon heard a soft grating noise and the ground bellow him gave way. Eragon cursed as he hit the hard ground below.

Eragon stood slowly and looked around, trying to pick up anything in the darkness.

"Eragon," he heard Arya yell. "Are you alright, I heard a crash."

"I'm fine." Eragon called back. "Garjzla," Eragon whispered. A small glowing orb appeared over Eragon's hand lighting up the entire area.

Eragon looked around and confirmed what he already knew. He was below the great tree. He could see the roots weaving above him, blocking out all traces of sunlight.

He saw a blue glint to his left and walked towards it. When he got close enough, he saw what it was. A sword, resting in an iridescent blue sheath, shining against the dull brown of the soil.

Eragon unsheathed the sapphire sword and looked it over. It was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. It was clearly a rider's sword. It was perfect, crafted with the same skill as Zar'roc. The blade was sapphire blue, sparkling in the light. The hilt of the sword was silver, untarnished by the years, decades for all he knew, it had spent below ground. In the centre of the hilt rested a sapphire the size of an egg, and above and on the sides of the sapphire were three small diamonds.

Eragon ran his finger over the symbol that was etched into the sapphire. "Edoc'sil," he murmured. "Unconquerable."

The sword deserved the name. It was the most powerful weapon he had ever touched. It held more power than Zar'roc.

Eragon climbed from the hole, Edoc'sil held tightly in his hand. Then he slowly walked to where Arya and Saphira waited, examining the sword in the sunlight. The blade of the sword seemed to glow in the sun's light.

Arya turned to him as he came up behind her. "Where were y-" Arya didn't finish her sentence because she saw the sword that lay in Eragon's hands. "Edoc'sil," she whispered standing before him. She hadn't seen the sword in decades, but she recognised it instantly.

Eragon nodded.

"Where did you find it? This sword has been missing for almost a hundred years."

"I found it under the Menoa tree, just as I was told. What do you mean by missing?"

"This sword, don't you know who it belonged to?"

Eragon shook his head; all he knew was Solembum's prophecy.

"Edoc'sil belonged to Brom."

"Brom's sword," Eragon whispered.

Saphira came forward and nudged the sword with her snout. _"This sword holds great power little one. I can sense Brom's power within it. It will serve us well."_

"How did you find it, Eragon? I know it wasn't an accident. You knew where to look. Who told you where it was?" Arya then realised something else. "This is what you asked me about when I first showed you the Menoa tree?" Arya asked, though it wasn't really a question.

Eragon nodded. "I was told by a werecat, 'when the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the root of the Menoa tree.' I figured now was a good time to look. The last battle is fast approaching, and I no longer have a sword."

There was silence for a moment before Arya spoke. "May I?" Arya asked gesturing to the sword.

"Of course," Eragon smiled, handing it over to her.

Arya examined the sword carefully taking in every detail. "It looks the same as the day it was forged. I was only young when I last saw it, but I can tell you, almost a hundred years below ground hasn't changed it one bit. And look at this." Arya held the sword up to Saphira's scales. The sword was the same sapphire blue as her scales.

"Amazing," Eragon whispered, taking the sword from Arya. He took his stance, twirling the blade experimentally. It fit perfectly in his grip, as if it were made to fit his hand. It was almost as if it were an extension of his arm. It hummed in his grip, as if it wanted to fight.

Eragon reluctantly put the sword in its sheath. He would have to go out to the training grounds later to test it.

"_It's odd Saphira. Zar'roc was a great sword, but this, this sword feels as though it were made for me. I don't get it! Shouldn't I have preferred Zar'roc; it belonged to my father, after all."_

"_I don't know, little one, it confuses me also, but I think Brom would have given it to no other."_ Saphira avoided looking at him as she said this. Eragon felt a twinge of guilt coming from her as she blocked off the connection.

"Let us visit Rhunön, I think she would like to see Edoc'sil once more. It was the greatest weapon she ever forged."

**A/N: I'm sorry it was short but I have been busy and I didn't have the time to make it longer. I will try to make the next one longer, but I can't make any promises because school is starting up again and I will be busy. Maybe if I get lots of reviews I might update faster- nudge nudge-, any way thankyou for reading, and before you leave this page please click the little purple button and review.**

5


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: He he. I feel naughty. I know it has been ages, but I can explain. I have been really busy with school. I love writing for fanfiction, it is my hobby, but there are other things that come first. I will try to update sooner next time, but I cannot make any promises.**

**Thankyou to all who reviewed, I really appreciated it. I'm sorry to you guys especially that I couldn't update sooner**

**Disclaimer: I will say it once more, I do not own the inheritance trilogy.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**Ch.22. Chapter 21**

Eragon jumped onto Saphira, but Arya hesitated.

"Are you coming?" he smiled, reaching a hand out to her.

"I can't, there are some things I must attend to. Could you and Saphira drop me off at my home?"

"_Of course. It would be our pleasure," _Saphira replied, giving Arya a toothy grin.

"Thank you." Arya climbed onto Saphira's foreleg and accepted Eragon's hand, her small dragon nestled safely under her other arm.

Once they had dropped Arya off, they headed towards the smith's house. At this hour of the day she would probably be working happily in her forge.

Saphira couldn't help but do barrel rolls and loops in the air as she flew; it was such a beautiful day. The sun shone on her through the sparse clouds. She was born to fly, the ruler of the earth and the sky.

Eragon looked down at Edoc'sil as they landed, convincing himself that it was still there, that it hadn't been a dream.

Eragon jumped down from Saphira's back, greeting Rhunön as she walked from her forge.

"Atra esterní ono thelduim," Eragon said, brining his fingers to his lips.

"Mor'ranr lifa nin hjarta onr," Rhunön replied bringing her fingers to her lips, mirroring his gesture.

"Un du evarinya ono varda," Eragon answered, finishing the traditional greeting.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with her usual brusqueness. "I am very busy right now. The next battle is coming soon and I am making many weapons."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you might want to see what I found," Eragon smiled lifting the sword so she could see it properly.

"Edoc'sil," she breathed looking it over with amazement. "Where… Where did you find this?"

"Under the roots of the Menoa tree."

Rhunön didn't bother asking him to elaborate; she just took the sword from his hands and looked over it fondly.

She smiled down at the sword she had made almost a century ago. She ran her fingers over the symbol etched into its hilt. "As powerful as the day you were forged," she mumbled, as she examined the sword with a trained eye.

"This was the greatest weapon I ever forged. It held more power than any other rider's sword. I sensed a great power in Brom when I first saw him. There was something different about him. I knew he would be able to achieve great things. He was going to be the next leader of the dragon riders. But then his dragon died."

"And I sense a similar power in you. There is something about you that is different from the riders of old. You, and you alone have the power to defeat Galbatorix. Keep this sword. Brom would have given Edoc'sil to no other. Use it well."

"I will." Eragon was honoured. Rhunön wasn't the kind to give compliments easily. He took the sword back, bowing to her. "Thankyou."

Rhunön realised something as he began to turn away. "What happened to Zar'roc?" she asked.

Eragon turned back to her but kept his eyes down. He quickly told her of Murtagh and their battle. He looked up at her expression, expecting her to be furious and take back the sword. But she wasn't, there was just a depressed look upon her face.

"So once more my sword will be used by a traitor. Used to serve Galbatorix."

"I'm sorry. I did all I could, but he was so strong, and I was so tired."

"Yes, I know, but you must promise me this. You must promise that you will never let Edoc'sil fall into the hands of someone who will abuse it, and you must promise never to use it to do the work of Galbatorix, or any other being who wishes to destroy the lives of others. If my weapon falls into the hands of Galbatorix, it could mean a bitter end for all races. Do not let another of my weapons go astray."

Eragon repeated what she said in the ancient language without any doubt. He had already promised himself the same thing.

"Thank you for letting me keep Edoc'sil. I am most grateful," Eragon beamed as he gracefully jumped into Saphira's saddle. "I am in your debt. Farewell."

Rhunön gave him a small smile and bowed her head respectfully. "It was my honour Shadeslayer."

Eragon and Saphira flew back to the tree house to relax. They had training the next day and they were tired from travel. No matter how powerful they became, travel still left them fatigued.

Eragon quickly removed Saphira's saddle before settling into a nice warm bath. He washed the grime of travel from his hair and skin.

He lay in the bath thoughts of the upcoming battle going through his mind.

They finally had a chance. With a new rider they were stronger, and this time they had the element of surprise. They wouldn't be caught by surprise this time. Not again.

Eragon's mind slowly trailed to thoughts about the Shade. He said they would meet again. And when they did, he would be ready. It wasn't his strength that failed him. It was the sword. But now he had one that would hold out in battle. One with power.

Inevitably as he sat there, his thoughts trailed to the raven haired beauty he loved so much. Even after all she had said to him he still loved her with all his heart. She said not but he still wondered. They had been getting along so well recently, maybe… Eragon shook his head, ridding it of those thoughts. He couldn't, not now that they had finally become friends. He wouldn't ruin it. He valued their friendship, and he would not throw it away blindly.

"_You have grown wise little one," _Saphira's voice echoed in his head.

"_No, I have just learned from my mistakes."_

"_Yes, but one less wise would have repeated them."_

_Eragon shook his head, he knew she was right. "Thankyou Saphira."_

"_Your welcome."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I love him," she whispered to the small dragon. "No matter how much I deny it, I do.

In the burning planes battle, I thought he had died, I felt so broken. It took me everything not to run up and embrace him when I saw him alive."

The dragon looked at her solemnly, as if to say he understood.

"I can't keep this up. I can't act cold towards him anymore. He makes me happy. He makes me feel like I'm worth something. It is getting to hard too keep denying him. But my duties… if I entered a relationship with him, it could be disastrous for both of us. But than again, if I don't… if I don't tell him, I'll be making the same mistake all over again."

"I couldn't live with myself if I never got to tell him. I never got to tell Faolin, and that hurt so much." Her hatchling rubbed up against her legs, comforting her as best he could. Arya laid a hand on his head, stroking his smooth scales.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** **well that is all for now. I will try to update as soon as possible. The next chapter should be longer.**

4


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch.23. Chapter 22**

That morning Eragon awoke to the familiar buzzing of his alarm. It was sunrise, and most of Ellesmèra was still asleep.

Eragon stretched and went to the basin to wash his face. Only after he had did he remember he needed to wake Arya.

"Arya," Eragon called out to her mind.

"What?" Arya replied a few seconds later after feeling his presence in her mind.

"It is time for you to get ready for training. Saphira and I will come round in twenty minutes to get you."

"Thankyou," Arya said before promptly breaking off the connection.

Eragon quickly got dressed, slinging his bow and quiver across his back and attaching Edoc'sil to his hip.

Eragon looked in the mirror and admired his sword for a moment before putting Saphira's saddle on and going to collect Arya.

It only took a few strokes of Saphira's powerful wings to get him to Arya's tree house.

Arya stood waiting by the window, and took no time to climb into the saddle behind Eragon, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her dragon nestled itself in her lap.

"You took long enough," Arya said sarcastically, shaking her head, and trying to look serious.

"We will spar for an hour before we go to master Oromis. I'm not sure who we will be sparing with. I generally spar with Vanir. So I'm not sure what will happen to you. I assume some one will be there to tell us," Eragon said, ignoring her previous statement.

"Very well." Arya paused for a moment before speaking again. "Have you got Edoc'sil?"

Eragon pointed to the sword that was clasped to his belt. "Of course, Rhunön said I could keep it."

"That's great," Arya smiled, patting his shoulder gently. "She must have been thrilled to see the sword once more."

"She was, but she wasn't too happy about Zar'roc," Eragon said, shaking his head sadly. "And it's entirely my fault," he whispered so quietly he didn't think she would hear, but he forgot about Saphira, and when you have someone inside your head it is hard to keep things quiet.

"_Don't say that little one. Don't ever say that. It wasn't your fault. You did all you could to stop him. Do not blame yourself for something that is __**his**__ fault, not yours."_

"_I know what you believe, but it is my fault, I should have been stronger. I should have done more training."_

"_You did all the training you could in a short amount of time. Knowing Galbatorix, he probably used some dark magic to increase Murtagh's power."_

"_But..." _Eragon realised he had nothing to say to that and silenced himself.

"_Exactly. Now stop blaming yourself for something that couldn't be helped." _Saphira said smugly, growling slightly.

Eragon turned his head to find Arya looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

Arya rolled her eyes. "I asked you 'what was that you said?'"

"It was nothing," Eragon lied, turning to face forward.

"If it was nothing, you would tell me. So now tell me, what was it?"

"I was nothing!" Eragon said angrily.

Eragon quickly glanced back at Arya, expecting her to yell at him. Instead of yelling, she looked hurt. When he faced her, she turned away.

"I'm sor-" Eragon didn't get to apologise because at that point Saphira landed with a thud on the sparring field.

Before he could attempt to apologise, she had jumped down from the saddle. Eragon sighed and followed her down, noticing the tip of her dragon's tail slip beneath Saphira's wing, hiding the small dragon from view.

Before Eragon could attempt to apologise once more, Vanir approached them.

"Atra esterní ono thelduim," Vanir said, surprising Eragon by speaking first.

"Mor'ranr lifa nin hjarta onr," Eragon replied.

Vanir proceeded to greet Arya before he spoke.

"I have been informed by Oromis-elda that you shall no longer be sparring with myself. From now on, you shall be sparring with princess Arya from now on," Vanir informed them, a hint of confusion evident in his voice.

"Thank you for your help." Without more to say, Vanir walked away from the two.

Eragon walked a few steps away from Arya and took up a fighting stance. The both began to circle each other, swords drawn.

Arya attacked first, appearing at his side so fast his brain could barely register it. He just barely blocked the blow. Eragon defended for a while before he saw an opening in her attack. Taking full advantage of it, he lunged forward and attacked her side, only to have her spin away from his blade.

Eragon leapt forward immediately, sending his sword at her left shoulder but at the last moment changing direction and aiming the blade at her legs. Anticipating his movement, Arya jumped over his blade kicking his hand hard as he brought his sword up to attack again. The blade flew from his hand, clattering to the ground almost twenty metres from where they stood.

Arya attacked Eragon with a swift string of moves, Eragon ducked out of the way of each, all the while moving further and further from where his sword lay.

With a quick movement, Eragon blocked Arya's sword with his sheath and kicked it out of her hand attempting to catch it. But Arya was faster and kicked his hand away, leaving the sword to clatter to the ground a few feet away.

Bringing her leg round, Arya sent a strong kick at Eragon's face, catching him square in the jaw.

Eragon swore and brought his arm up to block her next strike. He aimed a punch at her jaw, but she blocked it without even blinking.

Squatting down, Arya kicked Eragon's legs from under him and grabbed the sword that lay a few feet away.

Eragon jumped to his feet, but didn't have a chance to attack because she immediately brought the sword to his throat.

"Dead," she said. Both of them were panting heavily as Arya sheathed her sword and Eragon collected his from where it lay.

Eragon smiled, "Come on, we need to leave, or else we will be late."

Arya followed him to Saphira, jumping on behind him.

The elves watched in confusion as Saphira flew off. Only one golden haired, keen eyed elf noticed the small purple dragon hidden behind Saphira's wing.

4


End file.
